My Bestfriend My Love (Kakashi x Oc )
by bakashiboy
Summary: Dia seseorang yang membuatku jatuh hati sejak pertama kali bertemu. dia seseorang yang membutuhkan orang lain dalam hidupnya. dia seseorang yang harus kulindungi dan aku kan selalu berada disampingnya. Hatake Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**First fic...  
** **mohon maaf jika cerita ini tidak memuaskan para pembaca...**

Kohashi Yumi adalah seorang ninja medis dan kunoichi Konoha yang dikenal oleh seluruh warga Desa Konoha karena kemampuannya yang hebat dalam ninja medis dan salah satu murid dari Tsunade. Saat ini Yumi hanya menikmati kue dango di sebuah kedai.  
"oyyy Asuma, Kurenai kalian tidak ada latihan dengan murid kalian ?" teriak Yumi memanggiil Asuma dan Kurenai. Ya, Yumi adalah orang yang berkepribadian ceria dengan wajahnya yang menawan, ditambah lagi dengan mata biru tuanya yang selalu bercahaya menampilkan kebahagiaan dan rambutnya yang terurai panjang.  
" hari ini kami tidak latihan" kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum mengahampiri Yumi.  
" kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya.  
" gak ada, tapi aku mau menyerahkan hasil laporan misiku yang kemarin" kata Yumi sambil memakan dangonya.  
" Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong si Bakashi mana ?" Yumi bertanya. Kalau kalian bingung, Bakashi adalah sebutan untuk Sang Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi dari Yumi. Mereka sudah berteman saat mereka masih di Akademi. Jadi jangan heran kalau mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih jika sedang bersama. ( sepertinya bisa jadi kekasih J).

" Yo...apa kau mencariku Yumi-Chan?" tanya sang Copy Ninja yang entah datang dari mana dan mengejutkan Yumi serta Asuma dan Kurenai.  
" BAKA KASHI! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Yumi dihadapan wajah Kakashi.  
" tenanglah sedikit Yumi, orang – orang disini melihat ke arah kita" kata Kurenai setengah berbisik dan benar saja, orang – orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.  
 _'huh kenapa dia hobi sekali menarik perhatian orang?'_ keluh Kakashi dalam hati. Lalu Kakashi pun ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum ditahan oleh Asuma.  
"mau ke mana kau?" tanya Asuma kepada kakashi  
" Kantor Hokage"  
" tunggu aku Bakashi, aku juga mau ke sana" kata Yumi sambil terburu – buru menghabiskan kue dangonya.  
" cepatlah, nanti aku bisa dimarahi oleh Hokage-Sama kalau aku terlambat" kata Kakashi dengan datar.  
" bukankah kau selalu terlambat Bakashi?" kata Yumi sambil menunjukkan seringainya.  
"hmphh" hanya itu saja reaksi dari Kakashi mengingat hal itu memang benar.  
" ayo Bakashi kita pergi, aku sudah selesai" kata Yumi sambil menarik tangan Kakashi.  
"bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama Kakashi saja?" kata Kakashi dengan kesal.  
" baiklah BAKA KAKASHI!" Yumi tertawa, dan kali ini Asuma dan kurenai pun ikut menertawakan Kakashi. Mereka pu keluar dari kedai dango dan mulai berjalan menuju Kantor Hokage.  
" dasar mereka berdua itu, selalu saja berdebat" kata Asuma  
" tapi mereka itu sangat cocok kalau jadi sepasang kakasih" kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum melihat Kakashi dan Yumi yang masih berdebat di kejauhan. Asuma pun mengangguk dengan pernyataan Kurenai

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KANTOR HOKAGE_**

 _Tok...tok...tok...  
_ " permisi Hokage-Sama" kata Yumi sambil memasuki ruangan Hokage diikuti oleh Kakashi.  
" kebetulan sekali kalian datang berdua?" tanya Sandaime Hokage.  
" waktu di jalan saya bertemu dengan Yumi. Katanya dia punya urusan disini, jadi sekalian dia ikut kesini" kata Kakashi menjelaskan yang mendapat respon anggukan dari Sandaime Hokage.  
" sebenarnya saya juga akan memanggil kalian berdua karena ada yang harus saya sampaikan" kata Sandaime Hokage ingin mengutarakan maksudnya. Yumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena ia penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Sandaime Hokage.  
"saya mau tim7 dan tim 12 untuk latihan bersama minimal seminggu sekali" kata Sandaime Hokage.  
" tim 7 dan tim 12 punya kerjasama yang baik satu sama lain. Dan kedepannya kedua tim akan sering saya kirim untuk menjalankan misi bersama" penjelasan Sandaime Hokage tadi membuat Kakashi mengerti maksudnya dan langsung membalas dengan anggukan, begitu pula dengan Yumi.  
"oke, itu saja, kalian boleh pergi " kata Sandaime Hokage.  
"baik" kata Yumi dan Kakashi bersamaan dan langusng meninggalkan ruang Hokage. Setelah Yumi dan Kakashi pergi, Sandaime Hokage tersenyum mengingat tugas yang dia berikan mempunyai maksud lain.  
 _' ini ide yang cukup bagus untuk membuat mereka sering bertemu dan menyadari sesuatu yang penting'_ Sandaime Hokage terus terus tersenyum memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

 **TBC...  
** **terima kasih karena telah membaca...  
** **mohon reviewnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_APARTEMEN YUMI_**

 _Kringggggggg...  
_ " ughh... berisik!" Yumi pun bangun dan mematikan alarmnya demi menghindari suara berisik dari alarmnya.  
 _'hari ini ada latihan dengan tim 7, aku harus siap – siap'_ dan Yumi langsung menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini Yumi memakai pakaian jonin yang biasa dia pakai.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _LAPANGAN 3_**

" arghhh... Kakashi sensei ini selalu terlambat" keluh Naruto.  
"diamlah Naruto, kau sangat berisik" kata Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto.  
 _'shannaro! Dimana sensei yang satu ini!selalu saja terlambat!aku bosan menunggu!'  
_ "ittai Sakura-Chan.." keluh Naruto lagi.  
"hnn" hanya itu yang saja yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha Sasuke.  
" ohayo...kalian sudah datang ya?" sapa Yumi kepada tim 7.  
 _' huh, pasti si Bakashi itu terlambat lagi... dasar, orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab'_  
dilapangan itu sudah terkumpul semua anggota tim 7 dan tim 12, kecuali Kakashi yang masih belum datang. Oh iya, tim 12 terdiri dari 3 orang genin. Yang pertama adalah Iburi Kana, seorang gadis yang mempunyai sifat dingin dan cuek tapi sangat peduli dengan rekan setimnya. Dia merupakan anggota klan terakhir dari klan Iburi. Yang kedua adalah Kurama Rei, bisa dibilang dia adalah kembarannya Naruto. Penggila ramen, orang yang sangat berisik dan juga bertingkah kekanak – kanakan _(dan pastinya dia termasuk sahabat Naruto karena sama – sama penggila ramen)_. Dan anggota terakhir adalah Sai, anak yang tergolong sebagai anak yang pendiam. Dia itu selalu menampilan senyuman palsunya dan bertingkah polos berlebihan. Mereka sudah menunggu sekitar satu jam sebelum Kakashi akhrinya datang.  
" Yo...maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" ujar kakashi sambil menyapa mereka dengan gaya khasnya.  
" BOHONG!" kata Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.  
" Kakashi Sensei, apa kau selalu telat begiin hah..?" kata Rei dengan kesal sambil menunjuk wajah Kakashi.  
" Baka... jangan menunjuk wajah Sensei seperti itu" kata Kana sambil memukul kepala Rei.  
" ittai Kana-Chan..." Rei sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Sementara Sausuke hanya 'hn' saja melihat kejadian di depannya dan Sai menunjukkan senyumannya yang palsu. Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum gugup  
 _' ini masih pagi dan mereka sudah ribut'  
'dasar mereka ini..' _pikir Yumi sambil memijat keningnya.  
" sudahlah, sekarang kita mulai saja latihannya" kata Yumi.

 ** _Time skip  
_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,__** **,,_**

hari sudah mulai malam dan para genin pun sudah terlihat kelelahan.  
 _'sepertinya latihan hari ini sudah cukup, lagipula mereka terlihat kelelahan'_ pikir Kakashi yang lalu melihat ke arah Yumi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yumi yang menandakan dia juga berpikiran sama dengan Kakashi.  
" baiklah latihan hari ini kita sudahi dulu" kata Yumi kepada muridnya yang dibalas oleh anggukan.  
" Kakashi sensei ayo kita ke ichiraku ramen, aku sudah lapar" kata Naruto dengan semangat.  
" iya sensei, kita ke ichiraku ramen..." kata Rei mendukung.  
"baiklah kalau begitu, kita ke ichiraku ramen" kata kakashi dengan bosan.  
" yayyyy" jawab Naruto dan Rei yang langsung berjalan meuju ichiraku ramen. Sakura, Sasuke, Kana dan Sai mengikuti mereka dari belakang karena mereka juga merasa lapar lalu diikuti juga oleh Yumi dan di paling belakang ada Kakashi sambil membaca bukunya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka saling bertukar candaan.  
 _' kalau kuperhatikan, Yumi-Chan punya senyum yang indah'_ pikir Kakashi dan tersenyum di balik maskernya.  
 _' apa yang kupikirkan?kenapa aku memperhatikan Yumi?'_ Kakashi segera kembali berfokus pada bacaanya.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _ICHIRAKU RAMEN_**

" paman...aku pesan ramen ekstra besar..." kata Naruto tidak sabaran.  
" aku sama seperti Naruto paman..." kata Rei memesan ramennya juga.  
" okeeee... " teriak paman teuchi. Sementara yang lain hanya memesan ramen porsi biasa saja. Mereka duduk secara berdampingan mulai dari ujung kiri : Sakura, Yumi, Kana, Rei, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan yang paling ujung kanan adalah Kakashi.  
" pssstt, Yumi Sensei, Sensei pernah lihat tidak wajahnya Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Sakura dengan penasaran. Semenjak mereka menjadi murid Kakashi, mereka belum mpernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya. Pertanyaan itu juga mengingatkan Yumi, selama dia berteman dengan Kakashi dia pun belum pernah melihat wajah di balik masker tersebut. Yumi memikirkan ide jahil untuk membuka masker Sang Copy Ninja tersebut.  
" kenapa Yumi Sensei senyum – Senyum?" tanya Kana kepada gurunya tersebut.  
" apa kalian mau tau wajahnya Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Yumi kepada muridnya itu dengan senyuman licik. Yang di respon dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.  
" Oyyy Kakashi, bisa ke sini sebentar ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu" kata Yumi memanggil Kakashi. Kana dan Kakashi bertukar tempat duduk. Sasuke dan Sai melihat Kana dengan tatapan 'apa yang terjadi?'.  
" Yumi Sensei berencana membuka maskernya Kakashi Sensei" menjawab tatapan dari Sai dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga pun tertarik dengan rencana guru mereka tersebut. Sambil mengahabiskan ramen, Yumi dan Sakura juga mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dengan mengajaknya ngobrol dan saat itu juga Yumi memberikan potongan kertas kepada Rei.  
 _" nanti kalian berlima tangkap dan tahan Kakashi Sensei. Tunggu kdoe dari Sensei atau Sakura. Kita akan membuka maskernya"_ Rei yang membacanya pun langsung memberikan kertasnya pada Naruto lalu mengopernya lagi sampai kertas itu ada pada Kana. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan seringai dan anggukan yang menandakan kalau mereka tertarik ingin melihat wajah Kakashi. Saat Kakashi dan Yumi masih ngobrol Sakura dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya di dekat kursi Kakashi.  
" Kakashi Sensei, bisa minta tolong tidak ambilkan dompetku di bawah kursi sensei?" Kata sakura dengan muka memelas. Dan saat itu juga Yumi memberikan kode kepada Rei dan yang lainnya untuk menangkap Kakashi.  
" Heyyy apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kakashi panik. Rei dan Naruto menahan kaki dan tangan sebelah kanan yang dibantu juga dengan Sakura sementara Sasuke, Sai dan Kana menahan Kakashi di sebelah kiri.  
" hehehhehe...hari ini kami akan melihat wajah Sensei" kata Naruto sambil menahan Kakashi.  
" Yumi Sensei...cepat buka maskernya..." kata Sai masih menahan Kakashi.  
" setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya bisa melihat wajahmu Kakashi..." kata Yumi sambil mendekati Kakashi.  
" jadi...kau...yang...merencanakan...ini...?" tanya Kakashi yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Yumi hanya teresenyum dan mulai membuka maskernya.  
 _' sedikit lagiii...'_ pikir Yumi.  
 _brukkkkkk..._ keadaan menjadi kacau, karena Kakashi tiba – tiba terjatuh dari kursinya.  
Naruto, Rei dan Sakura terpental tidak terlalu jauh di sebelah Kanan Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke, Sai dan Kana terpental di sebelah kiri Kakashi. Kakashi terjatuh ke arah belakang. Sementara Yumi terjatuh meniban tubuh Kakashi. Jarak wajah mereka hampir tidak ada.  
mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.  
 _' mata ini terlihat sayu dan juga sangat indah, tapi seperti menyembunyikan kenangan yang menyakitkan'_ pikir Yumi saat melihat tajam ke arah Kakashi.  
 _' kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat?'_ tanpa disadari wajah Yumi seudah berubah menjadi kemerahan.  
" ummm Yumi...?" kata Kakashi menghamburkan lamunan Yumi.  
" ohhhh maaf Kakashi.." kata Yumi yang langsung berdiri. Para genin yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut memikirkan hal yang sama _' kita harus membuat Yumi Sesnei dan Kakashi Sensei pacaran'_ pikir merkea semua yang masih terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut.


	3. Chapter 3

**_APARTEMEN KAKASHI_**

Kakashi sudah sampai di apartemennya dan langsung merebahkan diri untuk segera tidur. Namun matanya tidak bisa terpejam, ia selalu terbayang kejadian di Ichiraku Ramen. _' sial...kenapa aku selalu memikirkan kejadian tadi?..'_ rutuk Kakashi dalam hati. Apakah Kakashi mebgharapkan sesuatu yang laebih daripada kejadian tadi? _' arghhh lebih baik aku harus segera tidur'_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _TAMAN KONOHA_**

Anggota genin tim 7 dan tim 12 berkumpul di taman Konoha untuk membahas sesuatu yang _penting_ bagi mereka.

" Ne...menurut kalian Kakashi Sensei dan Yumi Sensei itu pacara tidak? " tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

" menurutku tidak " kata Kana singkat.

" tapi menurut buku yang ku baca, jika seseorang merona saat ditatap dengan intens oleh lawan jenisnya maka ada kemungkinan kalau orang itu menyukainya " jelas Sai.

" berarti Yumi Sensei ada kemungkinan dong suka sama Kakashi Sensei...soalnya aku lihat wajah Yumi Sensei memerah " kata Naruto mendukung pernyataan Sai.

" bener juga sih..." Rei juga ikut setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'hn' yang artinya aku punya pendapat yang sama.

" kalian sedang membicarakan apa? " tanya Sandaime Hokage yang tiba – tiba datang entah dari mana dan sukses membuat mereka terkaget.

" ah...Hokage-Sama ...ano..." kata Sakura terbata – bata karena bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

" kami sedang membicarakan hubungan Kakashi Sensei dan Yumi Sensei " kata Sasuke dengan enteng.

" jadi kalian penasaran juga ya? " kata Hokage yang tersenyum kepada mereka.

" jadii kakek juga penasaran yaaa? " tanya Naruto dengan histeris.

" kalau begitu kalian ku beri misi untuk mengamati hubungan Kakashi dan Yumi dan kalau bisa buat mereka jadi sepasang kekasih " kata Sandaime Hokage yang senyumnya bertambah lebar. Para genin setuju dengan misi yang di berikan Hokage bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya acuh juga menyetjui misi ini. _' hn ini akan menarik untuk dilakukan'._

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _APARTEMEN KAKASHI_**

 _Kringggggg..._ bunyi alarm menggema di kamar Kakashi yang membuat Kakashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung menuju kamar mandi lalu memakai pakaian joninnya. Saat ini Kakashi hanya ingin keluar mencari udara segar sekaligus sarapan.

 _Time skip_

Kakashi menyusuri jalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Kakashi melihat seseorang yang dari kemarin masih memenuhi pikirannya _YUMI._

" yoo Yumi-Chan " sapa Kakashi dan membuat Yumi langsung menengok ke arah Kakashi.

"ohhhh hei Kakashi.." sapa balik dari Yumi.

" kau tidak memanggilku Bakashi lagi? " Kakashi mendekati Yumi dan mendektkan wajahnya ke wajah Yumi. Dan terlihat sekali kalau wajah Yumi sudah memerah.

" HEII JAUHKAN WAJAHMU BAKASHI! " Kakashi tertawa melihat sikap Yumi. _'sial...kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?'_

" Yumi...um kau mau tidak kau menemaniku makan ramen?" kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"huh?bisa saja kok..." dan Yumi langsung tersenyum lebar

"tapi kau yang yang harus traktir " kata Yumi semangat.

 _'_ _sudah kuduga...'_ " huhhh baiklah"

"yeyyyy"  
Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya _'dia seperti anak – anak saja...'_. mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama ke Ichiraku Ramen. Tanpa disadari, Yumi dan Kakashi sudah diikuti oleh tim 7.  
 _' memang benar...Kakashi Sensei dan Yumi Sensei sangat cocok...'_  
_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _ICHIRAKU RAMEN_**

" paman Teuchi ramen Miso dua porsi..." kata Yumi.

" dua ramen miso segera datang..." sahut paman Teuchi. Kakashi dan Yumi hanya mengobrol selagi menunggu ramen mereka.

" ini dia dua ramen miso...silahkan menikmati " kata paman Teuchi sambil menyajikan ramennya. Sementara itu tim 7 masih saja mengikuti Kakahi dan Yumi.

" Sasuke-Kun menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

" hn mereka terlihat sedang kencan"

" aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan..." kata Naruto.

" hn" itu artinya 'aku juga penasaran...dobe'.

"oyyy Kakashi, Yumi kalian sedang kencan?" tanya Asuma yang entah datang dari mana.

" nggakk...Kakashi hanya membayariku ramen saja kok..." kata Yumi _' 'andai saja itu itu terjadi'_ pikir Yumi. Asuma hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Yumi yang wajahnya kembali memerah.

" oh yaa kalian berdua dipanggil Hokage-Sama"

" ada apa ?" tanya Kakashi yang akhirnya buka suara.

" entahlah..." kata Asuma.

" hn...terima kasih atas ramennya paman" Kakashi langsung membayar pesanan mereka dan langsung beranjak pergi bersama Yumi.

" Asuma-San...memangnya Kakashi-San dan Yumi-San sedang pacaran?" tanya paman teuchi yang juga penasaran.

" entahlah...tapi kalau memang benar aku akan mengejek mereka terus.." kata Asuma dengan senyuman yang lebar.  
_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KANTOR HOKAGE_**

 _Tok..tok..tok..  
_ "permisi Hokage-Sama anda memanggil kami? " tanya Kakashi memasuki ruangan Hokage dan diikuti oleh Yumi.

" iya benar...aku punya misi untuk tim 7 dan tim 12. Kalian akan pergi ke desa Amegakure untuk membantu pembangunan disana. Misi ini paling tidak membutuhkan waktu satu minggu." Kata Hokage menjelaskan dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kakashi dan Yumi.

" baiklah...kalian berangkat besok jam tujuh pagi. Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi. " Kakashi dan Yumi pergi keluar ruangan dan menuju ke lapangan latihan tiga.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _LAPANGAN LATIHAN 3_**

" Arghhhh mereka telat lagi..." keluh Rei.

"hn tentu saja mereka telat, mereka saja tadi kencan " kata Sasuke dengan datar.

" benarkah? " tanya Kana yang ikut penasaran.

" entahlah...yang pasti mereka jalan berduaan tadi pagi" kata Sakura.

" ahhh kalian semua sudah berkumpul ya maa-.."

" KALIAN TELATTT " kata Naruto dan Rei bersamaan.

" itu karena kami dipanggil oleh Hokage-Sama" kata Yumi.

" besok kita akan melakukan misi ke desa Amegakure. Disana kita akan membantu penduduk desa untuk membangun perumahan" kata Kakashi yang menjelaskan.

" hanya itu saja..? " kata Rei tidak percaya.

" baka... masih untung kita dapat misi..." kata Kana sambil memukul kepala Rei.

" jam berapa kita menjalankan misinya Sensei?" tanya Sai.

" kita berkumpul jam 7 pagi di pintu gerbang...DAN JANGAN SAMPAI TELAT..." Yumi memberikan tatapan 'awas kau telat Bakashi' kepada Sang Copy Ninja.

" baiklah..." Kakashi hanya menghela nafas saja.

"okeee sekarang kita mulai saja latihannya..." mereka akhirnya memulai latihan.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 _Time skip (esok paginya)  
_ _ **PINTU GERBANG KONOHA**_

" Arghhhh Kakashi Sensei telat lagi..." keluh Naruto. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 namun Kakashi masih belum menampakkan diri. Dan...kembali terjadi perdebatan karena Kakashi telat.  
 _'ya ampun...Bakashi, bisakah kau datang tepat waktu sekali saja?'_ Yumi menghela nafas saja melihat tingkah muridnya yang berdebat.

" yo...maaf tadi ada kucing hitam melintas di depanku" kata Kakashi dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

" BOHONG!" kali ini seluruh anggota tim 7 dan tim 12 berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah Kakashi.  
baiklah,karena semuanya sudah berkumpul kita langsung berangkat saja" kata Yumi menghentikan perdebatan. Perjalan ke desa Amegakure memerlukan waktu sekitar 12 jam untuk sampai di desa tersebut.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _DESA AMEGAKURE_**

" sekarang kalian langsung saja ke pos masing – masing supaya pekerjaan ini cepat selesai" kata Kakashi yang di balas dengan anggukan. Mereka membantu warga desa Amegakure membangun kembali desanya.

Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya besok pagi. Kakashi dan rombongan akhirnya pergi menuju ke penginapan.

" permisi...kami ingin menyewa kamar" kata Yumi.

" baiklah, tapi...tinggal 3 kamar yang tersisa. Salah satu kamar dapat di tempati 4 orang. Apa kalian mau?" jawab resepsionis penginapan.

" bagaimana? " Yumi menghadap ke Kakashi.

" sensei! Aku, Rei, Sasuke-Teme dan Sai satu kamar saja.." Naruto mengusulkan.

" lalu aku dan Kana akan satu kamar" Sakura langsung berbicara juga.

" itu berarti Kakashi Sensei dan Yumi Sensei harus satu kamar" kata Sai mendukung keputusan Naruto dan Sakura.

" hey Tunggu du-.." belum sempat Yumi berbicara pembicaraan langsung di potong oleh Rei.

" Yoshhh sudah diputuskan kalau Kakashi Sensei dan Yumi Sensei sekamar"  
Naruto dan Sakura langsung mengambil kunci kamar masing – masing dari resepsionis.

" ja ne sensei..." kata Naruto lalu diikuti yang lainnya menuju kamar." heyyy tunggu...arghhh apa boleh buat" Yumi mengambil kunci dan menatap ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan 'ke kamar sekarang!'. Kakashi menghela nafasnya lalu mengikuti Yumi yang sudah terlebih dulu menuju ke kamar.  
 _' ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang'_ pikir Kakashi.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,

 ** _KAMAR PARA COWOK_**

" hehehehe tugas kita mendektkan Kakashi Sensei dan Yumi Sensei berjalan lancar" kata Naruto dengan bangga.

"hn"

" kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi ya malam ini?" kata Rei dengan seringai yang mencurigakan.  
 _'tok...tok...tok...'_

" oyy...cepat buka pintunya" kata Sakura setengah berbisik. Sasuke berdiri unuk membuka pintu.

" kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

" kami bosan di kamar. Dan sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan topik yang menarik" kata Kana menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"hn" Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura dan Kana masuk dan mereka memulai pembicaraan mereka lagi.

" terus gimana rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Sai.

" entahlah...untuk saat ini aku belum punya ide" kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa. Dan yang lainnya hanya mengendikkan bahu saja.

"hn" itu adalah jawaban Sasuke yang artinya 'tidak tau'. Entah berapa lama mereka membicarakan tentang cara mendekatkan Kakashi dan Yumi. Yag pasti malam itu mereka hanya membicarakan satu topik pembicaraan saja...dan kalian tau apa itu _,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,

 ** _KAMAR YUMI DAN KAKASHI_**

Sementara itu di kamar Kakashi dan Yumi...  
" Astagaaa ranjangnya cuman ada satu..." kelu Yumi.

" ya sudah kalau begitu aku tidur di bawah saja"

" APA? AKU TIDAK MAU KAU TIDUR DI BAWAH...BAKA" teriak Yumi. Kakashi hanya bingung dengan tingkah Yumi.

" kenapa?" tanya Kakashi. Yumi terdiam , ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

" itu karena...itu karena aku tidak mau saja!" Yumi tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

" baiklah, baiklah" Kakashi menghela nafas menandakan dia telah berdebat dengan Yumi. Kakashi lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai membaca buku kesayanagannya itu.  
" ummm..hey Bakashi aku mau ganti baju sebentar" kata Yumi dengan sedikit gugup.

" baiklah" Kakashi tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari buku itu. Yumi hanya mendengus kesal karena dia seperti diabaikan oleh Kakashi. Yumi langsung saja menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju. Setelah beberapa menit Yumi keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini, ia hanya menggunakan baju kaos dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Rambutnya yang terkadang diikiat, sekarang dibiarkan terurai. Kakashi terdiam saat melihat penampilan Yumi yang jarang ia lihat.

" ada apa? " Yumi langsung bertanya karena ia merasa di perhatikan oleh Kakashi.

" ahhhh tidak...hanya saja..umm aku sangat jarang melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu..." kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" ohh...pakaian ini biasa ku pakai kalau aku mau tidur saja..." kata Yumi.  
Kakashi lalu menutup bukunya dan bersiap ingin tidur.

" lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Besok masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan" kata Kakashi. Dan Yumi pun mengangguk.

" ummm selamat malam Kakashi" rona merah sedikit muncul rona merah di pipi Yumi.

" selamat malam. Umm.. semoga mimpi indah " kata Kakashi dan Yumi membalasanya dengan senyuman malu dan rona merah di pipinya. Ini membuat wajah Kakashi sedikit merona. Beruntunglah dia sedang memakai masker. Keduanya pun membelakangi satu sama menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.  
 _' kenapa akhir ini aku gugup kalo dekat dengan si Bakashi?'  
' kenapa aku gugup tidur di samping Yumi?' _keduanya masih hanyut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Tanpa disadari keduanya menyungging senyuman  
 ** _' tapi aku sangat senang tidur di sampingnya'_** dalam batin Kakashi dan Yumi. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya...**_

 _ **mohon di review kembali...**_

 _ **dan terima kasih karena telah membaca...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Waktu berjalan terus, banyak kejadian terjadi selama tim 7 dan tim 12 berada di desa Amegakure. Contohnya saja para genin tiba – tiba meninggalkan Kakashi dan Yumi untuk makan malam berdua. Selama mereka di sana, Yumi dan Kakashi menjadi semakin dekat. Jalan saja pun harus berdua. Di mana ada Yumi disitu pasti ada Kakashi.

Hari ini mereka akan kembali ke desa Konoha. Mereka pamit dengan kepala desa dan langsung berjalan menuju ke desa Konoha.

 _Hmmmm sepertinya mereka tidak sadar...ayo!"_  
Kakashi dan Yumi sepertinya sudah sadar ada yang mengikuti mereka sejak mereka mulai berjalan menuju Desa Konoha. Kakashi menatapan Yumi dan Yumi mengangguk. Kakashi memberi kode untuk berhenti. Tentu saja para genin langsung berhenti dan memasang posisi bertahan.

" kalian semua berlindung di belakang kami" Kata Yumi. Dan saat itu juga banyak kunai dan shuriken tertuju ke arah mereka. Tentu saja dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Yumi dan Kakashi.

" huhh seperti yang di harapkan dari Sang Copy Ninja dan Kohashi Yumi" seorang pria bertubuh besar tinggi dan berambut panjang berwarna cokelat tiba - tiba muncul dan diikuti juga sudah ada sekelompok ninja.

" sensei...mereka ini siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup.

" sepertinya mereka mengincar salah satu dari kita" kata Sasuke dalam posisi masih waspada.

" siapa kau? " kata Kakashi dengan nada yang terdengar berbahaya.

" biar kuperkenalkan diriku...namaku adalah Yakuza Shiro." Kata pria itu dengan senyum jahatnya.

" apa maumu hahhh? " tanya Yumi dengan geream.

" mauku? Aku mau dirimu.." sambil menunjuk ke arah Yumi. Sementara itu semua anggota tim 7 dan tim 12 membelalak kaget.  
 _' apa yang dia mau dari Yumi?'_ pikir Kakashi yang melihat ke arah Yumi.

" apa yang kau mau dariku?" kata Yumi bertanya.

" jawabannya akan kau dapat kalau kau ikut denganku"

" tidak akan kubairkan kau pergi dengan Yumi !" Kakashi sudah berada di depan Yumi.

" Kakashi..." kata Yumi dengan pelan.

" tenang saja...aku akan melindungimu bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri.." Kakashi menampilkan senyum berarti pada Yumi.

" kalian berenam cepat pergi dari sini..." kata Kakashi dalam posisi waspada.

" tapi senseii..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Kakashi langsung memotong pembicaraan.

" tidak ada tapi Naruto...sudah kubilang aku akan melindungi kalian kan?"

" sepertinya aku harus melewatimu dulu Hatake..." kata Shiro dengna senyum meremehkan.

" cepat pergilah!" kata Kakashi. Semua genin pun mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju ke arah desa.

" Yumi... kau jangan menjauh dariku..." kata Kakashi yang sudah menyiapkan kunai di tangannya.

" baiklahh"

" serang saja mereka" kata shiro ke anak buahnya. Mereka langsung menyerang Kakashi dan Yumi. Terjadi pertarungan yang tidak seimbang dalam jumlah. Namun kemampuan seorang Hatake Kakashi tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia sudah menghabisi tiga orang musuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan seorang Yumi, murid dari Tsunade ini juga tidak dapat diremehkan. Dengan kekuatan yang menegrikan yang diturunkan dari Tsunade dia sudah menghabisi empat musuhnya.

" kalian memang tidak bisa diremehkan" kata Shiro dengan nada yang meremehkan.  
saat Kakashi masih bertarung dengan salah satu musuhny, tiba – tiba shiro muncul di depan Kakashi dan berusaha memukul Kakashi. Tapi dengan sharingannya, dia bisa dengan mudah menghindari pukulan tersebut.

" kau tidak waspada Hatake..."

" apa?" ternyata bunshin Shiro sudah berada di belakang Kakashi dan lalu menendang tubuh Kakashi. Akibatnya, Kakashi terpental cukup jauh dan punggung belakang Kakashi terbentur dengan pohon.

" KAKASHI!" teriak Yumi yang melihat Kakashi terpental.  
 _' aku harus menggunakan jutsu itu...'_ . Yumi menutup matanya dan berkonsentarasi sejenak pada chakranya.  
 _' apa dia berencena menggunakan jutsu itu?'_ pikir Kakashi yang mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

Yumi membuka matanya dan terlihat sebuah mata kanan yang bukan lagi berwarna biru tua melainkan berwarna kuning tua yang bercahaya.

" jadi kau bermaksud menggunakan jutsu itu yaaa?" kata Shiro.

" Shinridoku no jutsu" mata Yumi tambah bercahaya lagi. Shinridoku no jutsu adalah jutsu pembaca pikiran orang lain. Jutsu itu dapat melihat isi pikiran orang lain dengan menatap matanya saja. Jutsu ini memudahkan penggunanya untuk membaca pergerakan musuh.

" huh tidak kusangka kau sudah menguasai mata itu" Shiro kembali menyerang Yumi tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Yumi. Tentu saja, itu karena Yumi membaca pikiran Shiro. Yumi bahkan berhasil melayangkan tendangan yang tepa mengenai bagian perut dari Shiro.

" hah ternyata kau sudah mulai kelelahan yaa?" Yumi terlihat terengah – engah. Jutsu ini membutuhkan chakra yang tidak sedikit. _'sial...'_.

_,,_

Sementara Yumi dan Kakashi bertarung melawan Shiro, tim 7 dan tim 12 sudah berhasil mencapai Konoha.

" Kotetsu-San, Izumo-San...bisakah kalian memanggil jonin yang lain?"  
Kata Sakura dengan nada yang panik.

" ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kotetsu.

"kami di serang sekelompok ninja..." kata Rei.

" kami mohon..." kata Naruto.

" ada apa ?" kata Asuma memandang mereka.

" ituu...Kakashi sensei dan Yumi sensei...sedang bertarung melawan ninja yang menyerang kami" kata Sai.

" dimana mereka?" kata Kurenai langsung. Sasuke menjelaskan dimana posisi mereka diserang tadi.

" kalian laporkan ini kepada Hokage-Sama...kami akan menyusul mereka ke sana" kata Asuma.

" kalian jangan khawatir..." kurenai teresenyum lembut kepada mereka. Asuma dan Kurenai langsung melesat menuju tempat Kakashi dan Yumi.

_,,_

Yumi terlihat kewalahan menghadang serangan Shiro. Itu karena Yumi terpaksa mengnonaktifkan matanya agar tidak kelelahan.

" ternyata tanpa mata kau bukan apa – apa" Kata Shiro mengejek. Yumi tidak sadar ada Shiro di belakangnya sambil membawa seuah katana yang agak pendek. _' bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya?'_ Yumi tidak sempat menghindar. Yumi hanya pasrah sambil menutup matanya menunggu katana itu mengenai dirinya. Tapi rasa sakit yang ditunggu Yumi tidak kunjung terasa. Yumi membuka mata dan melihat seseorang yang sudah ada di depannya _' Kakashiii'_

" Kakashi apa yang –" Yumi terhenti melihat sebuah katana tertancap di perut bagian kiri Kakashi.

" cihhh kau mengganggu saja hatake" Shiro menarik katananya dengan kasar.

" arghhh" Kakashi merintih kesaikitan. Kakashi terjatuh berlutut sambil memegang perut bagian kirinya.

" KASHI NO BAKA!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"

" melindungimu...tentu saja..." kata Kakashi lemah. Kakashi tersungkur mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Heiiii Kakashii..." Yumi melihat wajah Kakashi yang memucat.

" sepertinya efek racunnya sangat cepat" kata Shiro. Mata kanan Yumi kembali berwarna kuning tua namun kali ini dengan kilatan amarah.

" kau harus mati" kata Yumi dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Yumi menatap tajam mata Shiro. _'sial dia akan menggunakan jurus itu'_ . Shiro langsung menutup matanya. Sekitar lima ninja datang untuk membantu Shiro.

" kalian semua akan mati" Yumi menatap salah satu ninja itu. Ninja itu berteriak histeris menahan sakit di kepalanya. Tidak terlalu lama ninja itu jatuh dengan mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya. Yumi kembali menatap ninja yang lainnya dan mereka juga juga bernasib sama dengan ninja yang pertama tadi. Wajah Yumi terlihat kelelahan setelah menggunakan jutsu itu. Dia menjadi tidak waspada dengan kehadiran Shiro yang mau menyerang Yumi.  
 _" bughhhhh"  
'cihhh ada lagi yang mengganggu' _belum sempat Shiro menyerang Yumi, dia kembali terpental akbat tendangan.

" kau tidak apa –apa Yumi-Chan?" Kata seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan bekas luka yang sangat tampak di wajah bagian kanannya dan juga hitae ate.

" Obitoo?" kata Yumi cukup kaget. Obito kembali menatap musuhnya itu.

" jadi apa maumu menyerang mereka?" kata Obito datar.

" itu bukan urusanmu" kata Shiro.

" karena Yumi adalah temanku...maka itu juga menjadi urusanku" kata Obito yang melesat menyerang Shiro.

" Yumiiii..." kata seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebahu.

" rinn...sedang apa kalian di sini?"

" kami baru pulang dari misi" Rin langsung melakukan ninjutsu medisnya kepada Yumi.

" daripada kau menyembuhkanku lebih baik kau melihat kodisi Kakashi" Kata Yumi lemah dan juga berusaha menahan tangisnya. Rin langsung menuju tempat Kakashi terkapar. _'racunnya sudah mulai menyebar di dalam tubuhnya'_ pikir Rin dalam batin.

" OBITOO!" teriak Rin. Obito melihat ke arah Rin dan ia langsung mengerti apa maksud Rin setelah ia melihat keadaan Kakashi.

" si Hatake itu hanya punya waktu beberapa jam saja sebelum racun itu membunuhnya" kata Shir dengan sinis.

" maka dari itu aku akan segera mengakhirimu"

" bolehkah kami membantumu?" kata pria dengan rokok yang menyala di mulutnya.

" tentu saja..." kata Obito menjawab Asuma.

 _' cihhh...kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa menang...'_ batin Shiro berkata.

" hnnn kita akan melanjutkan pertarungan kita nanti..." Shiro langsung menghilang dalam kumpulan asap.

" dasar pengecut" Kurenai berkata.

" Heii kalian...kita harus segera ke Konoha..." kata Rin yang masih berusaha mengobati Kakashi.

" Yumi...kita harus segera ke Konoha..." kata Kurenai kepada Yumi

" iya"

" Asuma kau yang bawa Kakashi" perintah Kurenai dan dibalas anggukan oleh Asuma. Mereka langsung melesat menuju ke Konoha.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,

 ** _KONOHA_**

mereka berlima langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit mengantar Kakashi.  
saat sampai di rumah sakit Kakashi langsung masukkan ke dalam ruang operasi. Di sana dokter yang mengatasi adalah legenda sannin, Senju Tsunade. Mereka menunggu di sana sudah hampir tiga jam namun operassinya belum juga selesai.

" Yumi...kau sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat" Rin menyarankan.

" tidak..aku mas-..."

" Rin benar, kau kelihatan pucat" kata obito menambahkan.

" tenang saja...kami akan menunggu Kakashi di sini" kata Kurenai.

" dan Kakashi juga sudah dalam kondisi stabil" Tsunade menambahkan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

" Tsunade Shisou" kaa Yumi.

" kau pulang dan beristirahatlah dulu...kau terlihat sangat berantakan"

" baiklah Shisou" kata yumi langsung pergi dengan langkah yang berat.

" bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Tsunade.

" entahlah...tapi yang pasti orang yang mnyerang mereka bernama Yakuza Shiro" kata Obito.

" Yakuza Shiro katamu?" tanya Tsunade cukup kaget.

" benar Tsunade-Sama"  
" memangnya ada apa Tsunade-Sama?" tanya Asuma.

" Yakuza Shiro adalah salah satu ninja buronan yang tergabung dalam organisasi Yamguchi. Mereka itu salah satu organisasi yang berusaha menguasai seluruh dunia shinobi" jelas Tsunade.

" kita akan melaporkan ini besok kepada Hokage" lanjut Tsunade lagi.

"obitooo-Niiii" teriak Naruto yang berlari menuju Obito.

" bakaa jangan teriak – teriak di rumah sakit" kata Obito dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

" kalian ke sini pasti ingin menjenguk Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Rin. Ternyat Naruto tidak datang sendirian, anggota tim 7 dan 12 juga turut serta menjenguk Kakashi.

" Rin-San...bagaimana keadaan Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

" Kondisi Kakashi sudah stabil kok...kalian tenang saja"

" kalian bagaimana?apa kalian baik – baik saja?" tanya Kurenai dan di jawab anggukan.

" apa kami boleh masuk ke dalam?" tanya Rei.

" untuk hari ini biarkan Kakashi Sensei istirahat dulu. Lagipula Kakashi Sensei baru selesai di operasi" kata Rin.

" apa boleh buat...kami akan kembali lagi besok" kata Kana.

"ya sudah kami pulag dulu. Ja neee" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,

 ** _APARTEMEN YUMI_**

Yumi memandang langit – langit kamarnya. Dia sangat mencemaskan Kakashi. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya. _'jutsu apa itu?'_ pikir Yumi.  
 _" tenang saja...aku akan melindungimu bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri..."_ kata – kata itu...kata yang membuat Yumi merasa aman dn juga membuatnya khawatir. Entah kenapa, Yumi merasakan sakit di dadanya ketika tahu kalau Kakashi terluka melindunginya.  
 _"KASHI NO BAKA!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"  
" melindungimu...tentu saja..."_ tanpa sadar butiran air matu jatuh dari mata biru tua Yumi.  
" _hiks...hiks..._ baka Kashi..."

 _Time skip_

Sinar mentari masuk menyinari kamar Yumi dan membangunkan Yumi dari tidurnya. Yumi langsung bersiap – siap karena hari ini dia ingin mengunjungi seseorang yang berharga baginya.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA_**

Yumi berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan harapan dapat melihat wajah Kakashi.  
" permisii...umm pasien bernama Hatake Kakashi ada di ruangan mana?" tanya Yumi pada resepsionis.

" tunggu sebentar...pasien Hatake Kakashi berada di ruangan nomor 212" jawab resepsionis.

" ahhh...terima kasih" Yumi langsung menuju ke ruangan tempat Kakashi dirawat.

"Yumi? Kau mau mengunjungi Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yumi.

" iya...kemaren aku belum ada menjenguknya"

" kebetulan juga aku ingin ke kamar Kakashi" Tsunade tersenyum ke arah Yumi dan mereka berjalan sama – sama menuju kamar Kakashi. Saat sampai di ruangan 212, terlihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna keperekan sedang tertidur pulas. Yumi melihat wajah Kakashi yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

" Shisou...bagaimana keadaan Kakashi?" tanya Yumi dengan lirih.

" tenang saja...dia baik – baik saja...tapi dia membutuhkan istirahat lebih lama lagi" kata Tsunade. Yumi hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar jawaban Tsunade.

" Yumi...kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah" kata Tsunade sambil memegang bahu Yumi.

" kalau saja aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri...Kakashi tidak akan terluka " kata Yumi sambil meneteskan air matanya. Tsunade akhirnya meninggalkan Yumi sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

Yumi duduk di samping ranjang Kakashi. Yumi memegang tangann Kakashi yang tertidur pulas. _'kashi no bakaaa'_. Yumi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah damai Kakashi yang tertidur pulas. Rambut silver yang berantakan dan bekas luka di sekitar mata kirinya itu membuat Yumi betah melihatnya terus menerus. _'kau tau Kashi...kau itu mempunyai pesona yang membuatku ingin terus memamndangimu'_.

Sudah beberapa lama Yumi berada di kamar itu sampai Yumi juga ikut tertidur di samping Kakashi.  
 _sreekkkk_ suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Yumi langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Obito...Tsunade Shisou"

" seperti dugaanku...kau masih di sini" kata Tsunade yang tersenyum ke arah Yumi.

" kau tidak apa – apa? Matamu terlihat bengkak" tanya Obito dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

" aku baik – baik saja kok"

"Yumi...bisakah kau ikut kami ke kantor Hokage?" tanya Tsunade dengan serius. Yumi pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyan Tsunade.

 __" Kalau begitu kami tunggu diluar" Tsunade dan Obito pun keluar dari ruangan. Yumi kembali menatap ke arah Kakashi _'cepatlah sembuh...'_.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KANTOR HOKAGE_**

 _Tok...tok...tok...  
_ " Hokage-Sama..." kata Tsunade sambil memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh Obito dan Yumi.

"kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu Hokage-Sama" kata Tsunade tanpa basa basi.

"pasti tentang penyerangan kemarin..." tebak Sang Hokage. Mereka semua mengangguk.  
Obito...apa kau tau siapa yang menyerang mereka kemarin?" tanya Hokage.

" namanya adalah Yakuza Shiro, dia salah satu anggota kelompok Yamaguchi. Pemimpin kelompok ini Yamimura Heki. Orang yang menurutku hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dunia" jelas Obito.

" lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Yumi.

" hubunganna denganmu adalah mereka mau memanfaatkan kekuatanmu" kata Tsunade.

" keluarga Kohashi mempunyai kekuatan dapat membaca pikiran orang...tapi bukan itu saja..." Hokage mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya kepada Yumi.

Mata Yumi sukses membulat ketika membaca gulungan tersesbut.

" jadi...aku punya kekuatan seperti ini?" tanya Yumi dengan nada yang kurang percaya.

" itu benar...nounai ansatsu no jutsu, jutsu yang dapat membunuh seseorang hanya melalui pikirannya saja. Jutsu ini membutuhkan kontrol yang baik, karena jutsu ini dapat membunuh orang yang berada di sekitarmu keika kau mengaktifkannya" jelas Hokage. Yumi masih dengan wajah tidak percayanya melihat ke arah Hokage.

" bagaimana cara supaya aku bisa mengontrolnya?" Yumi langsung bertanya. Hokage memberikan gulungan lain kepada Yumi yang berisi cara mengontrol jutsunya tersebut.

" Yumi-..." ucapan Obito langsung dipotong.

" aku tidak apa – apa Obito" Yumi memaksakan senyumannya.

" Yumi...kau harus berhati – hati...mereka selalu mengincarmu"

" baiklah Hokage-Sama...ummm bolehkah aku minta satu hal?" Hokage pun mengangguk.

" anda harus merahasiakan ini dari Kakashi..." minta Yumi dengan terpaksa. Hokage hanya menghela nafasnya.

" baiklah..."

" terima kasih Hokage-Sama...kalau begitu saya permisi" Yumi membungkuk ke arah Hokage dan pergi dari ruangan.

" aku mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua" kata Tsunade saat melihat Yumi pergi.

" sepertinya Yumi sudah mulai jatuh hati pada Kakashi" kata Obito.

" kita harus memperhatikan mereka terus...supaya mereka tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh" kata Hokage. _'keadaan akan lebih sulit untuk mereka berdua'_ pikir Hokage dalam batin.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **maaf karena terlalu lama update...terlalu banyak tugas sekolah...**_

 _ **mohon reviewnya...**_

 _ **terima kasih karena telah membaca**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA_**

Hari ini Asuma, Obito, Rin, Guy dan Kurenai mengunjungi Kakashi di rumah sakit. Sudah tiga hari semenjak penyerangan Kakashi masih belum sadar juga.

"Oh rivalku...kapan kau sadar sihhh?" kata Guy dengan sangat lebat.

" Kau sangat berisik Guy..." kata Kurenai. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Guy. Di dalam ruangan mereka hanya mengobrol biasa saja sambil menunggu Kakashi.

" Ohayoo..." suara itu terdengar lemas. Mereka berlima langsung berpaling ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

" ohayoo Kakashi...bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Obito.

" RIVALKU...!akhirnya kau bangun juga...!" Guy langsung menuju ke samping ranjang Kakashi dan memegang tangannya...seperti seorang kekasih saja -_- (harap dimaklumi...yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah Guy).

" hey...bisakah kau lepas tanganku...dan aku baik-baik saja sekarang" Kakashi langsung menoleh ke arah Obito.

" Kau ini hobi sekali mengkhawatirkan kami..." kata Rin.

" Dan kau juga merepotkan ku...selama kau sakit aku harus mendampingi anggota geninmu..." kata Asuma dengan wajah yang cemberut.

" jangan lupakan aku yang dipaksa untuk menemanimu..." kata Kurenai melihat ke arah Asuma.

" maafkan aku kalau begitu...tapi kau lihat saja keadaanku sekarang..." Asuma hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi.  
Kakashi melihat sekitar ruangannya. Tapi dia tidak melihat seseorang yang ia cari.

" ummm...Yumi mana? Apa dia baik – baik saja?" pertanyaan itu keluar mulus dari mulut Kakashi. Obito hanya tersenyum ke arah Kakashi.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir...dia baik – baik saja kok" kata Obito.

" Huh syukurlah" Obito tersenyum masam _' Yumi sangat merindukanmu...tapi dia terpaksa tidak datang'_ dalam batin Obito.

 _Srekkkk_ pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Tsunade. Mereka yang berada dalam ruangan otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" kau sudah sadar...bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Tsunade yang melihat Kakashi sudah bangun.

" Selain dari rasa sakit akibat luka di perutku...aku rasa aku baik – baik saja..." kata Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

" Baguslah...tapi kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu...lukamu masih belum sepenuhnya kering. Sekarang aku akan memeriksamu" Tsunade langsung melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Kakashi.

" sepertinya besok kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit... Bersyukurlah hasil pemeriksaanmu bagus" kata Tsunade.

" kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu Kakashi...sepertinya kau sudah bisa di tinggal sendirian" kata Kurenai tersenyum.

" hn" Kakashi hanya menjawab singkat saja.

" Ja nee Kakashi" kata Obito sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menuju keluar ruangan. Kakashi hanya melihat saja teman – temannya pergi. Kakashi menatap langit sambil memikirkan sesuatu.  
 _' kenapa aku sangat ingin melihat wajah Yumi?'_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _BBQ RESTORAUNT_**

Asuma, Obito, Kurenai, Guy dan Rin pergi untuk menyantap daging BBQ. Dan disinilah mereka duduk sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

" Hey Obito kenapa kau berbohong dengan Kakashi?mengatakan semuanya baik – baik saja?" tanya Rin. Obito sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rin.

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya...hanya Yumi yang berhak mengatakannya..." Obito tertunduk lesu menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

" Ada apa?" tanya Kurenai dengan bingung.

" Maaf...aku tidak bisa menceritakannya untuk kalian"

"Lebih baik kau menceritakannya saja kepada mereka..." kata Sandaime Hokage yang tiba – tiba datang.

" Hokage-Sama..."

"Mereka harus tau...karena mereka juga teman Yumi..." kata Hokage tersenyum. Obito mengangguk dan menceritakan semua  
tentang Yumi. Tentang kemampuannya. Tentang orang yang mengincarnya. Dan tentang rasa bersalahnya karena Kakashi terluka.

" jadi itu alasan kenapa kita jarang melihat Yumi Lagi akhir – akhir ini..." terjadi keheningan setelah Obito selesai bercerita.

" tidak kusangka Yumi punya kekuatan seperti itu" kata Asuma memecah keheningan.

" kekuatan itu menurun dari ayahnya dan matanya itu merupakan kekkei genkai yang ada di keluarga Kohashi" kata Hokage menjelaskan.

" apa Kakashi sudah tau?" Guy bertanya. Obito hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Guy.

" biarkan Kakashi mengetahuinya langsung dari Yumi..." kata Hokage.

" apa akan baik – baik saja?" tanya Kurenai dengan nada khawatir.

" aku yakin merka akan baik – baik saja...mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka di akademi" kata Hokage dengan senyumnya.

"benar juga..." Kata Rin dan yang lainnya juga ikut tersenyum.

 _Time skip_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA_**

Tsunade melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir kepada Kakashi yang ingin cepat keluar dari rumah sakit.

" kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini" kata Tsunade sambil membereskan peralatannya.

" Ummm Tsunade-Sama?apa kau ada melihat Yumi?" Tsunade menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

" aku belum melihatnya..." dengan nada yang datar namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

" ahh begitu..." terdengar jelas nada kekecewaan keluar dari mulut Kakashi.  
 _' maafkan aku Kakashi...untuk kali ini aku memang benar – benar tidak tau di mana Yumi berada'._

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

Kakashi sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Angin segar memasuki sistem pernapasan Kakashi setelah lama dia berada di ruangan rumah sakit tersebut.

Saat ini hanya satu yang mengganggu pikiran Kakashi...'YUMI'. semenjak ia bangun, Kakashi sama sekali belum melihat Yumi.

 _' apa Yumi sedang menjalankan misi? Tapi kan dia jarang sekali mau mengambil misi solo...'_. Kakashi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

" Kakashi Sensei!" suara Naruto yang begitu nyaring menggema menghamburkan lamunan Kakashi dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" ada apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada kentara yang malas.

" Sensei sejak kapan keluar dari rumah sakit?kami ini khawatir dengan Sensei..." kata Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya berkata 'hn'.

" Itu betulll...karena Sensei di rumah sakit kami jadinya harus latihan sama Asuma sensei" kata Naruto dengan muka yang cemberut.  
 _'jadi Asuma tidak bohong...'_ pikir Kakashi.

" Ngomong – ngomong kalian ada lihat Yumi Sensei?" tanya Kakashi yang teringat dengan Yumi.

"Yumi Sensei?kalau gak salah Yumi Sensei bilang dia lagi menjalankan misi..." jawab Sakura.

" Oh..." hanya itu jawaban Kakashi. Naruto dan Sakura menyeringai melihat raut wajah Kakashi berubah.

" Sensei merindukan Yumi Sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan seringainya.

" Kalian sepertinya lapar...bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen saja?" kata Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah...tapi Kakashi sensei yang traktir..." jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Kakashi tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk. Kakashi sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa menghindar pertanyaan dari Naruto tadi. Sasuke yang tadi tertarik dengan pertanyaan Naruto langsung mendengus karena pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab.

 _'cihhhh dia menghindari pertanyaan itu...'_ dalam batin Sasuke. pada akhirnya mereka juga pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen.

 _Time skip_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

Hari ini adalah jadwal tim 7 dan tim 12 untuk latihan. Kakashi berharap hari ini bisa bertemu Yumi.

 _'semoga aku bisa bertemu Yumi hari ini...'_

 ** _LAPANGAN LATIHAN 3_**

Kakashi datang dengan wajah malasnya namun masih dengan penuh harap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Yumi. Namun...apa daya, orang yang dia rindukan masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

" tidak biasanya Sensei datang cepat?biasanya telat..." kata Kana sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" benarkah?" Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan wajah polosnya itu. Kana hanya mendengus kecil saja mendengar jawaban Senseinya itu.

" Neeee Kakashi sensei...Yumi Sensei dimana?dari kemarin aku belu melihatnya..." tanya Rei.

" Aku juga tidak tahu..." kata Kakashi dengan jujur.

" Baik sekarang kita mulai saja latihannya..." kata Kakashi.

 _Time skip_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_

Setelah selesai latihan Kakashi tidak ikut dengan murid – muridnya pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Hari ini Kakashi hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang.

Kakashi berdiri di depan sebuah batu. Di situ sangat jelas tertulis sebuah nama 'HATAKE SAKUMO'.  
"Yo...maaf aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungimu...akhir – akhir ini aku sibuk mengurusi tim geninku" Kakashi berbicara sambil memandangi batu tersebut. Butiran air hujan pun mulai berjatuhan.

Kakashi tidak peduli dan masih berdiri di situ.

" Akhir – akhir ini pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan, cantik..." Kakashi berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya...aku tidak tahu kenapa...tapi aku sangat khawatir kalau tidak melihatnya walaupun hanya sehari saja." Hujan masih mengguyur deras desa Konoha tapi Kakashi belum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya tadi.

" Aku tidak tau ...tapi rasanya sangat sakit...". Kakashi tersenyum kecut.

" Sepertinya aku harus pergi...kapan – kapan aku akan mengunjungimu lagi...ayah" Kakashi berbalik ingin beranjak pergi.

Kakashi melihat seseorang yang sangat lama di kenalnya, seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan.

 _'Yumiiii_ ' Kakashi langsung berlari menghampiri Yumi yang tampaknya juga sedang melamun.

" Yumiii" Kakashi memegang pundak Yumi dan hal itu membuat Yumi tersentak kaget.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kakashi

" itu bukan urusanmu..." jawab Yumi datar.

"ada apa denganmu?kau sakit?"

" sudah kubilang!itu bukan urusanmu!" Yumi sedikit menaikkan nadanya. Kakashi tertegun dengan jawaban nada dingin dari Yumi.

Namun Kakashi kembali dari lamunannya saat dia melihat Yumi ingin pergi. Kakashi memegang tangan Yumi agar ia tidak jadi pergi.

" hey apa aku ada salah denganmu?" tanya Kakashi. Yumi berusaha menahan tangisnya.  
 _'kau tidak bersalah Kashiii...hanya saja aku harus menjauhimu...'  
_  
" katakan sesuatu Yumi..." Kakashi sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

" sudahlah...ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Yumi langsung melepas paksa tangannya dan berlari menjauh dari Kakashi yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi.  
 _'maafkan aku Kashiii tapi ini harus kulakukan...'  
_  
 _' ini bukanlah Yumi...'_.

Yumi duduk termenung di sebuah bangku taman yang nyaman menurutnya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi saat bersama Kakashi.  
 _' mungkin ini yang terbaik...dia akan membenciku...'_ Yumi tersenyum kecut.

" ehemmm..." Yumi mendongkak ke atas dan melihat Kurenai berdiri di depannya. Kurenai langsung saja duduk di sebelah Yumi.

" ada apa?kau memikirkan Kakashi?" mata Yumi membelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Kurenai.

" kau ingin menceritakannya?" tanya Kurenai lagi.

" ummm itu...-"

"kalau kau ingin tempat yang lebih sepi...kita bisa mampir di apartemenku. Lagipula jaraknya dekat kok dari sini" Kurenai langsung berdiri.

"dan aku tidak menerima penolakan..." kata Kurenai dan langsung menarik tangan Yumi. Yumi hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Kurenai.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _APARTEMEN KURENAI_**

" aku buat teh dulu..." Kurenai berjalan menuju dapurnya. Saat ini Yumi duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

" ini..." kata Kurenai sambil menaru tehnya di atas meja.

" jadii? Bagaimana?ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" kata Kurenai langsung tanpa basa – basi.

" kau tauu...menghindar dari Kakashi itu sangat sulit...rasanya ada yang mengganjal..." Yumi berhenti sebentar.

" dan rasanya sakit..." kata yumi sambil mencengkram dadanya.

" tapi kurasa menjauhi Kakashi merupakan hal yang harus kulakukan...supaya dia tidak terluka lagi..." Yumi hanya tersenyum lemah.

" kau tauu...pertama kali dia bangun dia itu mencarimu..." Yumi melihat ke arah Kurenai dengan wajah tidak percaya.

" dia bahkan selalu bertanya tentang dirimu kahir – akhir ini...dia sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu..." Yumi tertunduk lesu mendengar perkataan dari Kurenai.

" tapi mau bagaimana lagi?aku sudah menolaknya tadi...aku sudah menjauhkan diriku darinya...aku yakin dia pasti sudah membenciku" kata yumi.

" aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu..." Yumi sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Kurenai.

" walaupun kau sudah menolaknya...tapi untuk dirimu...Kakashi pasti akan membuang perasaan bencinya terhadap dirimu..." Yumi tertegun mendengar ucapan Kurenai.

" kenapa?" tanya Yumi. Kurenai hanya teresenyum ke arah temannya itu.

" seperih apapun kau lukai hatinya...Kakashi pasti terus menunggumu...aku yakin itu..." kata Kurenai menjawab Yumi.

" kenapa kau sangat yakin?" Kurenai tersenyum lagi ke arah Yumi

" kau akan tau jawabannya...tapi bukan dariku...nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri..." Kureni melihat senyuman kecut dari Yumi. Kurenai hanya menghela nafasnya.  
 _'seandainya kau sadar Yumi...dengan perasaaanmu sendiri dan juga...perasaan Kakashi...'_.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_ 

Kakashi berbaring di sebuah bangku taman, memandangi langit yang begitu cerah. Memikirkan hal - hal terjadi dalam hidupnya akhir – akhir ini.

" tidak biasanya kau tidak membaca buku mesum itu?" suara berat nan tegas menyapa Kakashi dan membuat dia langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

" Ahhh Hokage-Sama..."

" boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Hokage. Kakashi mengangguk dan Hokage langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

" Jadi apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Hokage. Kakashi menoleh ke arah Hokage dengan tatapan 'dari mana kau tau?'.

" Kelihatan jelas di wajahmu itu...kau juga sering melamun..." kata Hokage yang mengerti tatapan dari Kakashi itu.

" jadi kelihatan jelas ya..?" kata Kakashi.

" Kau mau menceritakannya?mungkin aku bisa memberimu sedikit nasihat" kata Hokage tersenyum. Kakashi menimbang dulu tawaran dari Hokage.

" Ini tentang Yumi...aku rasa dia seperti menghindar dariku akhir – akhir ini..." kata Kakashi.

" Apa aku punya salah dengan Yumi?... rasanya sangat aneh...aku berada di dekatnya, tapi terasa sangat jauh...bahkan aku merasa tidak bersama dengan Yumi..." kata Kakashi.

" Yumi tetaplah Yumi...tidak akan berubah..." kata Hokage.

" lalu kenapa dia menjauhiku? Aku...aku...dadaku serasa sesak saat dia mencoba menjauhiku..." kata Kakashi lagi.

" Kalau begitu tunggulah...kau hanya perlu bersabar menunggu Yumi yang biasa kau kenal kembali lagi..." Hokage berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...bersabarlah Kakashi..."

 _' menunggu?apa aku bisa menunggunya?'_. Pikir Kakashi.

" Yakin saja...Yumi akan kembali ke dirinya yang dulu..." kali ini keduanya terdiam hening. Kakashi kembali melihat ke arah langit. Hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar diantara mereka. Hokage menatap Kakashi...  
 _' anak ini...dia sudah tumbuh besar menjadi ninja yang jenius, tapi terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanya sendiri terhadap seorang wanita...'_ Hokage tersenyum melihat Kakashi.

" sepertinya aku harus kembali...pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai sendirinya..." Hokage berdiri dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke kantor Hokage.

" Sebaiknya kau duluan saja yang bertindak...daripada kau menunggu lama..." kata Hokage sambil berjalan. Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi saran dari Hokage.

 _' aku akan menunggunya...'_

 ** _TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian Kakashi dan Yumi tersebut. Dan sampai sekarang Yumi masih saja menghindari Kakashi. Bahkan saat mereka latihan Yumi seakan menganggap Kakashi tidak ada. Murid mereka menyadari hal aneh itu. Tapi masih belum ada yang berani menanyakannya. Tidak sampai saat sekarang.

" Kakashi sensei...apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yumi Sensei?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang penasaran.

" apanya yang apa?" Tanya Kakashi balik yang menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

" tidak perlu mengelak Sensei...jelas –jelas kalian jarang ngobrol atau saling mengejek akhir –akhir ini" kata Rei.

" menurut buku yang ku baca, orang yang sering menghindari pertanyaan orang lain pasti mempunyai suatu masalah terhadap subjek yang ditanyakan" kata Sai menjelaskan.  
 _' ternyata kelihatan jelas ya?mereka ini sangat jeli...'_ Kakashi tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" kami baik – baik saja...memang apa yang kalian kira?"

"kami kira kalian berkelahi atau musuhan...atau ..." Sasuke tidak melanjukan kata – katanya. _'atau ada hal yang lain tentang kalian berdua'._

"atau apa?" tanya Kakashi mengetahui kalau perkataan Sasuke belum selesai.

" tidak jadi..." Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya lagi.  
 _' huhh bahkan Sasuke pun ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ini...sungguh mengejutkan'_. Dalam batin Kakashi.

" kalau begitu traktir kami ramen saja...daripada sensei tidak mau memberitahu kami..." kata Naruto dengan seringainya.

" hnn itu betul..." kata Kana mendukung Naruto.

" huhh...baiklah..." Kakashi hanya mendesah pasrah atas permintaan muridnya itu.

 _Time skip_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _APARTEMEN KAKASHI_**

Kakashi menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Hari ini ia ingin istirahat setelah berlatih dengan tim 7 dan tim 12. Tapi tetap saja pikirannya tidak memperbolehkan dia tidur. Bagaimana tidak, dia selalu memikirkan Yumi.  
 _'kemana lagi Yumi?kenapa akhir –akhir ini dia sering mengambil misi solo?'_. Kakashi terus membolak – balik badannya tidak nyaman.  
 _'aku sudah tidak tahan lagi...'_. Kakshi langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi keluar dari apartemennya.  
 _' kali ini aku harus berbicara dengannya...'_. Kakashi memutuskan pergi menuju ke kantor Hokage, barangkali dia bisa mendapat informsi tentang Yumi.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KANTOR HOKAGE_** **  
**  
" HOKAGE-SAMA..." Kakashi langsung masuk saja ke ruangan Hokage tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sandaime langsung melih ke arah Kakashi.

" ada apa?" tanya Hokage dengan tenang.

" apa kau bisa memberikan...informasi tentang misi Yumi...kumohon...hanya sekali ini saja..." kata Kakashi dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. Hokage tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Dari Kakashi.

" apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin tau?"

" aku...aku hanya...aku ingin berbicara dengannya..." _. 'dan melepaskan rasa rinduku...'_.

" hmmmmm...Yumi sudah kembali dari misinya hari ini...dia baru saja menyerahkan laporan misinya keapadaku..." jawab Hokage santai. Kakashi langsung mengangguk singkat dan langsung pergi dari kantor Hokage.

Sandaime hanya menggelengkan kepala saja melihat tingkah Kakashi, seperti bukan Copy Ninja yang biasa dia kenal yang selalu bersikap tenang. Tetap senyum mengembang di wajah Sandaime.  
 _' akhirnya kau melakukan sesuatu Kakashi...'_

Kakashi melompat dari atap satu ke atap yang lain. Berusaha mencari keberadaan Yumi. Pertama dia mengunjungi kedai dango yang biasa dikunjungi Yumi, namun hasilnya nihil. Yumi tidak ada di sana.

Kali ini, Kakashi kembali berlari menuju ke lapagan latihan. Namun tetap, Kakashi tidak menemukan Yumi di sana.

Kakakshi kembali berlari menuju arah taman. Terkadang Kakashi menemukan Yumi di situ. Namun hasilnya tetap sama.  
 _' sial...di mana dia?ayolah Kakashi...berpikir!'_ terlintas sebuah tempat di mana dia pernah menemukan Yumi tempo hari.  
 _' siapa tau dia ada di sana...'_ tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kakashi langsung melesat pergi.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _PEMAKAMAN NINJA KONOHA_**

Kakashi melihat ke sekeliling area. Saampai pandangannya tertuju kepada seseorang di sana.  
 _'YUMI...'_. Kakashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendatangi Yumi.

" Yumi..." suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Yumi.

 _'Kakashi...'_.  
" apa maumu?" Yumi berkta dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

" aku-...aku ingin berbicara denganmu..." kata Kakashi langsung.

" kau sudah berbicara denganku...sekarang lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pergi..." Kakashi melirik sebentar ke arah batu nisan di depan Yumi 'KOHASHI SEJIROU'

" bisakah kau tidak menghindariku sekarang saja?" Kakashi mempererat genggamannya saat Yumi berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

" lepaskan !" teriak Yumi berusaha melepaskan tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

" aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu..." Yumi akhirnya menyikut bagian perut Kakashi. Yang ternyata cukup keras sampai membuat Kakashi terhuyung ke belakang dan terbatuk. Yumi tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia langsung pergi menjauh dari Kakashi menuju ke luar desa.

Yumi terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi. Atau pedulikah dia?.  
tanpa sadar Yumi sudah memasuki area hutan. Akhirnya Yumi berhenti setelah ia sadar bahwa sekelilingnya adalah hutan.  
 _'sial...dimana ini?'_.

 _Srettt...stttt...  
_ suara – suara itu membuat Yumi menjadi waspada dan melihat sekelilingnya.  
 _'apa itu?'_. Yumi melihat sekelebat bayang seorang ninja. Yumi langsung meraih kunainya dan memasang kuda – kuda untuk bertarung. Beberapa kunai dilemparkan ke arah Yumi, namun dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Yumi. Beberapa ninja langsung muncul di depan Yumi.

" kau..." kata salah satu ninja itu menunjuk Yumi " kau harus ikut dengan kami..."

" apa untungnya buatku?"

" kau tidak usah banyak bicara Kohashi Yumi...atau kami akan memaksamu"

" kalau begitu paksa saja aku..." tanpa aba – aba para ninja itu langsung menyerang Yumi. _'cihhhh mereka banyak sekali...'_.

Yumi terhuyung ke beakang setelah mendapat tendang dari musuhnya itu. Dan saat Yumi tidak waspada ninnja yang lainnya sudah berlari menyerang Yumi.

" Raikiri...! " jurus itu menembus salah satu jantung musuh Yumi.

" Kakashi..." kata Yumi melihat punggung Kakashi. Lagi – lagi Kakashi menyelamatkannya.

" hei...kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Kakahi. Yumi hanya mengangguk singkat.

" kau menganggu saja Copy Ninja..." kata salah satu ninja.

" baguslah kalau begitu..." Kakshi lansung menyerang orang tersebut. Mengaktifkan kembali raikirinya.

Ternyata musuhnya itu lumayan juga, dia bisa menghindari raikirnya dan bahkan memberikan satu pukulan telak di wajah Kakashi yang menyebabkan pelipis kanan Kakashi berdarah.  
 _' dug...'_ Yumi tiba – tiba muncul dan langsung memukul musuhnya itu. Kakashi mengambil kesempatan itu dan mendartkan chidorinya di jantung ninja tersebut.

" kita harus bekerja sama..." kata Kakashi membelakangi Yumi sambil waspada.

" hn...kau benar " mereka berdua mengamati ninja – ninja yang masih tersisa dan juga sambil mengatur strategi.

 _"_ _hmmmm...kurasa sekarang aku tau apa kelemahanmu...Kohashi Yumi..."_ ninja misterius itu melirik ke arah Kakashi dan Yumi yang masih sibuk bertarung. Dia menyungging senyuman jahat dan melesat pergi.

Entah sudah berapa musuh yang dikalahkan Yumi dan Kakashi.

" Ini yang terakhir..." kata Kakashi sambil menarik tangannya dari jantung musuhnya itu.

" mereka...banyak sekali..." kata Yumi dengan nafas yang terengah – engah.

" kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada yang lembut.

" hn" mendapat jawaban dingin dari Yumi lagi membuat Kakashi langsung bergerak medekati Yumi.

" a- apa...apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Yumi sedikit tergagap.

"aku hanya ingin tau...kenapa kau menghindariku..." kata Kakashi dengan nada datar namun tersirat jelas bahwa dia sangat ingin tau.

"..." Yumi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" aku tidak tau kenapa kau menghindariku...tapi aku..." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...tapi aku...aku tidak bisa menghindarimu...aku tidak bisa jauh darimu...aku sangat rindu denganmu Yumi..." saat itu juga air mata Yumi jatuh. Yumi sudah tidak bisa menhannya lagi.

" _hiks...hiks..._ maafkan aku Kashi...aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu...hanya saja...aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka..." air mata Yumi membasahi pipi Yumi.

" aku- aku ma-..." perkataan Yumi terhenti setelah Kakashi mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Yumi. Waktu terasa berhenti bagi mereka. Yumi yang awalnya kaget langsung membalas ciuman dari Kakashi. Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling menjauhkan diri.

Mata Yumi membulat setelah melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Yup...wajah Kakashi tanpa masker. Yumi terdiam memandangi wajahnya yang begitu mulus. Rahangnya yang tegas, bibir yang begitu _kissable_ dan jangan lupa tahi lalat kecil di bagian kiri bawah mulutnya yang memberikan kesan manis. Wajah itulah telah menghipnotis Yumi.

Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat Yumi yang dari tadi terus memandanginya.

" kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat?" kata Kakshi dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Pipi Yumi tambah memerah.

" kau tau...entah kenapa aku tidak bisa jauh darimu...aku takut kehilangan dirimu..." mata Yumi kembali membulat mendengar pernyataan dari Kakashi.

" maafkan aku Kakashi...selama ini aku menghindarimu...aku hanya tidak ingin membuat terluka..."

" kan sudah kubilang...aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu...dan kau tidak perlu khawatir..." kata Kakashi dengan senyumannya. Yumi membalas senyuman hangat dari Kakashi. Yumi lnasgung memeluk. Ingin merasakan kehangatan dari pria yang sudah lama menjadi temannya ini.

" terima kasih Kashi..." kata Yumi sambil menangis.

" kau harus tau suatu hal...Aku mencintaimu..." kata Kakshi dalam pelukannya. Yumi tersenyum.

" aku juga mencintaimu...Bakashi..." kata Yumi sambil tertawa (atau menangis...entahlah...). Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.  
 _'Yumi yang lama sudah kembali...'  
' aku sangat merindukanmu Kakashi...'_.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **terima kasih telah membaca...**_

 _ **mohon reviewnya...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Entah sudah berapa lama Kakashi dan Yumi berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan tersebut, namun yang pasti keduanya kelelahan.

" ini gara – gara kau kita tersesat..." keluh Kakashi.

" kenapa malah menyalahkanku? Itu salahmu yang mendatangiku..."

"sudahlah...aku malas berdebat sekarang..." Kakashi dan Yumi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang.

" hey...Bakashi...aku...lelah..." kata Yumi dengan memasang wajah memelas. Kakashi berhenti dan melihat ke arah Yumi. Dia hanya menghela nafas saja dan memposisikan tubuhnya agak rendah dan menunjukkan punggungnya siap untuk di naiki Yumi.

" kau mau kugendong tidak?" tanya Kakashi tanpa membalikkan badannya. Yumi sempat tertegun mendengar tawaran dari Kakashi.

" kau yakin?" tanya Yumi dengan ragu. Kakashi mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Yumi.

Yumi langsung menaiki punggung Kakashi setelah mendapat kepastian bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh.  
" pegangan yang kuat..." kata Kakashi sambil berjalan sambil menggendong Yumi.

Yumi membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Kakashi menandakan dia sudah sangat kelelahan. Yumi tersenyum, jujur dia sangat senang karena digendong oleh Kakashi. Tapi dia juga khawatir tentang kondisi Kakashi.

" Kashi...kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Yumi dengan nada Khawatir.

" hn...aku baik – baik saja..."

" maaf...sekarang aku tidak bisa memakai ninjutsu medisku..."

" aku mengerti...lagipula luka seperti ini sudah biasa untukku..."

Yumi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi.  
" aku akan menghukummu kalau kau menjatuhkanku..." kata Yumi dengan nada ya...sedikit mengancam dan menggoda.

" baiklah Yumi-Sama..." kata Kakshi sambil tertawa kecil.

Yumi kembali membenamkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya.  
 _' arigatou Kakashi...'_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _GERBANG KONOHA_**

" wah...wah...sepertinya ada pasangan..." kata Kotetsu

" ma-... mana ada..." Rona merah muncul di pipi Yumi.

"ternyata rumor – rumor itu memang benar kalau kalian berdua pacaran..." kata Izumo menambahkan.

" terus...kalau memang benar kenapa?" kata Kakashi dengan santai. Mata Izumo dan kotetsu membesar setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kakashi.

" tidak kusangka..." Izumo dan Kotetsu berkata bersamaan.

" terserah kalian saja...Bakashi, kau bisa turunkan aku..." Kakashi lalu menurunkan Yumi sesuai dengan permintaannya.

" ja ne Izumo...Kotetsu..." Yumi dan Kakashi pergi berjalan memasuki desa.

" kita mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

" aku mau makan ramen...aku lapar..." kata Yumi. Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Yumi dari belakang.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _ICHIRAKU RAMEN_**

"... selamat datang...oh? sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian datang berdua ke sini..." kata paman teuchi menyambut kedatangan Kakashi dan Yumi.

" ummm yahh itu karena akhir – akhir ini aku sering berangkat misi solo jadi jarang ketemu dengan Si Bakashi ini..." kata Yumi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi.

" dan sepertinya kalian baru saja pulang dari misi..." kata paman teuchi yang melihat penampilan kusut dari Yumi dan Kakashi.

" yup bisa di bilang seperti itu..." kata Yumi menjawab. Mereka berdua memesan dengan menu yang biasanya mereka pesan kalau pergi ke Ichiraku.

" ini dia...miso ramen untuk Kakashi-San dan ramen porsi besar untuk Yumi..." kata paman Teuchi sambil menyajikan ramennnya.

" ittadakimasu..."

" YUMI SENSEI!" Rei langsung berlari menuju Yumi dan memeluknya ketika melihat Yumi di kedai ramen.

" Rei...hei...aku tidak bisa makan..." kata Yumi.

" owwhh maaf...hehehe..."Rei melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih melihat Kakashi yang sudah menghabiskan makannanya. _'sial...gagal lagi melihat wajah Kakashi Sensei'  
_ 'haaaaa...kalian di sini ternyata...kami mencari kalian berdua SENSEI..." kata Naruto yang datang bersama Sakura dan Sasuke

" bukannya melatih kami, kalian malah kencan di sini..." dengan santainya Kana berkata.

" _uhukkkk..._ kami tidak berkencan..." Yumi batuk tidak kerennya.

" hehhhh itu bohong! Jelas – jelas kalian makan berdua makan di sini tanpa mengajak kami..." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi dan Yumi.

" aha...kalau begitu aku akan traktir kalian..." dengn terpaksa Yumi berkata seperti itu.

" haha...yeyyyyyy..." kata Rei dengan semangat.

" apa boleh buat...kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut makan..." kata Sai tiba – tiba ikut pembicaraan.

" hn..." sudah pasti itu adalah Kana dan Sasuke.

" yoshhhh paman Teuchi...aku pesan ramen jumbo..." dan pasti itu adalah Naruto.

" aku juga paman..." kata Sakura ikut – ikutan. Yumi hanya pasrah saja karena harus mentraktir mereka ber-enam...ya...itu demi keamanan dan ketentraman hubungannya dan Kakashi.  
 _' dasar mereka ini...tidak tau diri..."_ Yumi menghela nafas pasrah lalu melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sudah sibuk membaca bukunya.  
 _' dan kau Kakashi...awas kau Bakashi! Membiarkanku terjebak dalam tagihannya!'_ Yumi menatap tajam Kakashi.

Setelah acara makan tadi berakhir dan pastinya Yumi harus harus membayar makanannya. Yumi dan Kakashi memtuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Yumi. Ah, maksudnya Kakashi mengantar Yumi ke apartemennya dan sekalian juga mengobati lukanya Kakashi.

 ** _APARTEMEN YUMI_**

" Kau tunggu dulu di sini...aku ambil teh dulu..." Yumi pergi ke dapurnya untuk mengambilkan minum. Kakashi melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah sofa dan meja di tengah ruangan yang tidak cukup besar. Beberapa tanaman di dekat jendela membuat kesan nyaman. Dan yang pasti rapi dan bersih, iitu yang Kakashi pikirkan.

" ini...kau minum dulu..."

" arigatou..." Kakashi menampilkan senyumnya walaupun tertutup oleh masker. Pipi Yumi merona melihat senyum Kakashi dan langsung berbalik untuk mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka Kakashi.

" sini...biar kuobati dulu..." chakra hijau mulai menelusuri bagian – bagian wajah Kakashi. Sensasi lembut yang di rasakan Kakashi membuatnya nyaman ketika Yumi menyentuh wajahnya. Bahkan saat Yumi memberikan plester di pelipis kanan Kakashi.

" ummm kau-...kau bisa buka bajumu?" dengan malu – malu Yumi bertanya sambil menahan rona wajahnya. Kakashi tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah Yumi tersebut.

" kau bahkan belum mengobatiku sepenuhnya tapi kau malah mau melakukan hal _lain_ ne Yumi-Chan?" dengan seringai mesum.

" BAKAAAA!AKU MAU MENGOBATI LUKAMU! KASHI NO BAKA!" Yumi meneriaki Kakashi sambil memukul lengan Kakashi...cukup keras sih...

" ittai Yumi-Chan..." kata Kakshi dengan wajah yang kesakitan.

" bukannya menyembuhkanku kau malah menambah luka baru..."

" hn...nanti ku sembuhkan lagi...sekarang cepat buka bajumu!" Kakashi langsung saja membuka bajunya karena tidak mau terkena pukulan dari Yumi lagi.

Yumi memandang tubuh Kakashi yang terbentuk sempurna. Otot – otot tubuhnya sangat terihat yang menjadikan tubuh itu sangat sempurna. Terlihat juga di sana bekas luka dan juga luka yang baru ia dapat, termasuk memar –memar di tubuhnya.

Yumi mulai mengalirkan chakra hijaunya di tubuh Kakashi untuk mengobati tubuh penuh luka itu.

Kalau ditanya, Kakashi sangat menyukai saat Yumi menyentuh dirinya, mengobatinya. Sentuhan lembut dan keseriusan Yumi mengobati lukanya membuatnya terus memandang wajah serius Yumi. Yup...Kakashi menyukainya.

" sudah selesai...jangan melakukan hal bodoh dulu...atau lukanya akan terbuka.." kata Yumi dengan nada memerintah.

" baiklah Yumi-Chan..." mendengar kepastian dari Kakashi, Yumi mengangguk dan membereskan peralatannya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

" ne Yumi-Chan...ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menghindariku...kau pasti punya alasan..." Yumi hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

" pertama maafkan aku...aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu atau menhindarimu...aku terpaksa...sepertinya banyak yang mengincar diriku...aku- ...aku tidak mau kau terluka..." kata Yumi dengan wajah yang merona.

" kalau kau banyak di incar musuh maka aku yang akan menjagamu dan selalu berada di sampingmu...dan aku tidak keberatan terluka karena melindungimu..." kata Kakashi pasti dan senyumnya (sekarang Kakashi sedang melepas maskernya lho...).

" tapi...nanti aku juga yang repot menyembuhkanmu..." canda Yumi.

" kan kau juga yang menyembuhkanku..." kata Kakshi acuh.

" hn ya...ya..." kata Yumi sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

" kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu..." pernyataan Kakashi tak bisa dibantah oleh Yumi dia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

" kurasa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu..." Yumi berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

" aku berasal dari keluarga Kohashi. Keluarga kami mempunyai jutsu yang bisa membaca pikiran orang. Kami juga mempunyai mata kekkei genkai ini..." Yumi mengaktifkan mata kanannya dan menampilkan mata kuning tua bercahaya. Kakashi tidak terlalu terkejut...ya karena Kakashi pernah melihat matanya itu.

" dan aku baru tau...ada jutsu terlarang di keluarga kami... _nounai ansatsu no jutsu..._ " Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

" aku tidak menyangka kalau jutsu itu benar – benar ada..." kata Kakashi.

" kau tau?" kata Yumi dengan nada penasaran.

" aku pernah membacanya di buku..." jawab Kakashi santai.

" berarti kau tau apa yang bisa kulakukan...aku bisa membunuh orang melalui pikiran...dan aku merasa seperti seorang yang sangat jahat..."

" heyy kau kan bisa mengedalikannya...kau tidak perlu khawatir..." kata Kakashi menenangkan Yumi.

" untuk itulah aku tidak mau orang yang sangat berarti bagiku terluka...terutama kau Kakashi...aku-...tidak bisa...aku sangat takut kalau aku kehilangan dirimu..." tanpa sadar air mata Yumi mengalir. Kakashi langsung membawa Yumi ke dalam dekapannya.

Rasa hangat dirasakan oleh Yumi ketika Kakashi memeluknya.  
" kau tenang saja...aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu...aku janij..." kata Kakashi dengan lembut. Yumi tersenyum dalam pelukan Kakashi.  
 _'aku beruntung mencintaimu Kakashi...'_.

" umm kau mengunjungi siapa saat di tempat memorial?" Yumi tersenyum sedih ke arah Kakashi.

" ayahku...Kohashi seijirou...dia meninggal saat menjalani misi...pada dasarnya aku sangat mengagumi ayahku, karena ayahku lah alasan aku menjadi ninja seperti saat ini..."Yumi tersenyum lembut menatap Kakashi.

" aku mau mendengar cerita darimu..." tanya Yumi dengan sedikit ragu. Kakashi menghela nafasnya. Lagipula tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Yumi.

" aku juga mengagumi sosok ayahku...sampai pada kejadian _itu..._ " Kakashi berhenti kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

" sampai pada suatu misi dimana ayahku harus memilih antara keberhasilan misinya atau nyawa temannya..." Yumi masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun dan terus mendengarkan cerita Kakashi.

" ayahku lebih memilih keselamatan nyawa temannya...tapi itu membuat kerugian besar bagi desa. Ayahku disalakan...dan teman – teman yang dia selamatkan juga ikut meyalahkan ayahku..." Yumi kaget mendengar cerita dari Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yag telah diselamatkan malah menyalahkan orang yang menyelamatkan dia? Rasanya sungguh tidak adil.

" ayahku akhirnya depresi dan dia—bunuh diri..." suara Kakashi sedikit bergetar pada bagian akhir...air mata Yumi mengalir...dia tidak tau kalau masa kecil Kakashi sangatlah kelam. Pantas saja dia orang yang sangat jutek dan kasar kepada orang lain. Dan juga selalu mengedepankan aturan daripada temannya sendiri.

Keduanya kali ini terdiam. Entah perasaan apa yang muncul dalam hati Yumi. Perasaan yang ingin terus di samping Kakashi dan menghapus luka di hatinya.  
" kau sekarang tidak sendiri lagi Kashi..." kali ini Yumi yang memeluk Kakashi.  
 _' arigatou...Yumi...'_ senyuman pun terukir di wajah Kakashi.

_,,_

Perlahan, pagi sudah mendatangi Konoha. Yumi membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk. Yumi merasakan ada lengan yang masih melingkari tubuhnya. Ah iya...Kakashi dan Yumi tertidur di sofa karena semalaman menonton film. (anggap aja sudah ada televisi...). Yumi tersenyum melihat sosok yang masih tertidur pulas di sofanya itu. Yumi pun memberikan kecupan di dahi Kakashi. Kecupan itu sontak membangunkan Kakashi dari tidurnya.  
" ohayo...Kashi-kun..." sapa Yumi dengan senyuman.

" ohayo Yumi-Chan..." kata Kakashi masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

" aku akan membuat sarapan dulu...jadi kau tunggu di sini...jangan pulang dulu!" Yumi segera ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

" iya..." Kakashi hanya menyahut singkat karena ia masih mengantuk.

 _Time skip_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _LAPANGAN LATIHAN 3_**

" HAAAAA ADA APA INI? KENAPA KALIAN SAMA – SAMA TELAT?" teriak Rei sambil menunjuk ke arah Yumi dan Kakashi.

" itu- ummm..." Yumi tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

" itu karena aku menemani Yumi Sensei menonton film di apartemennya..." semua pasang mata menatap ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya termasuk juga Yumi.

" kalian kencan?" tanya Sasuke.

" kau tau...kami kemaren habis melakukan _latihan_ dan terluka. Dan karena Kakashi sensei ini tidak suka rumah sakit, jadi aku bawa saja dia ke apartemenku supaya aku bisa mengobatinya..." jelas Yumi.

" aku yakin bukan hanya itu yang terjadi..." kata Sai dengan enteng.

" sudahlah...sekarang kita latihan saja..." kata Yumi memotong pembicaraan. _'tidak ada habis – habisnya kalau membahas ini terus'_.

 _Time skip_

Sudah sekitar seminggu semenjak kejadian Yumi dan Kakashi. Mereka jadi semakin dekat. Ya...tentu saja...mereka saja sudah pacaran—baru pacaran. Bahkan keduanya sering tidur di apartemen satu sama lain. Kadang Yumi yang tidur di apartemen Kakashi, kadang juga Kakashi yang tidur di apartemen Yumi.

Seperti hari ini...karena terlalu malas pulang ke apartemennya sendiri, Kakashi akhirnya tidur di apartemen Yumi. Karena maunya Kakashi itu Cuma mengantar Yumi ke apartemennya setelah pulang latihan.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _APARTEMEN YUMI_**

" hei Yumi...ummm kau besok ada acara tidak?" tanya Kakashi sambil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" huh? Hmmm tidak...memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yumi balik.

" ummm aku- ingin- mengajakmu- makan- malam...kau mau? " Kata Kakashi yang mengatakannya penuh perjuangan. Yumi terdiam sejenak melihat Kakashi yang sudah bercucuran keringat, lalu tersenyum

" tentu saja aku mau..." kata Yumi dengan nada riang.

" kalau begitu akan ku jemput jam 7...dan aku tidak akan telat..." Kakashi tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Yumi lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yumi. (tentunya tanpa masker...).

 _Time skip_

" hmmm pake baju yang mana?...yang ini?...ahhh tidak terlalu cerah...hmm kalau yang ini...tidak tidak...ini terlalu—terbuka..." sekarang Yumi hanya memilih – milih baju...yang jelas dia kebingungan mau pakai baju karena ini pertama kalainya dia pergi berkencan.

" ahhh yang ini saja..." pada akhirnya Yumi memilih baju dress selutut yang simple berwarna oranye sedikit kemerahan.

Sementara itu...

" ohhh Kakashi Sensei...kebetulan sekali Sensei datang ke sini..." sapa Ino kepada Kakashi.

" ahh aku kemari hanya ingin membeli bunga..." kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ino memandang Kakashi dengan senyum penuh arti.

" hmmmm Kakashi Sensei mau kencan sama siapa?" tanya Ino dengan nada sambil menggoda.

" ah- aku hanya ingin membeli bunga..." kata Kakashi dengan gugup.

" ya...ya tentu saja Sensei..." kata Ino yang pastinya tidak percaya.

" jadi? Sensei mau yang mana?" tanya Ino. Kakashi lalu melihat – lihat bunga yang ada sambil menimbang – nimbang yang mana yang cocok untuk Yumi.  
 _  
_" ummm aku pilih bunga yang ini..." kata Kakashi sambil menunujk bunga sakura.

" woww ini pilihan bagus...Sensei memilih bunga sakura..." kata Ino.

" memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

" bunga sakura ini melambangkan kebahagiaan..." kata Ino dengan Kakashi.

" huh...kenapa?" tanya Kakashi polos. Ino menghela nafas karena Senseinya yang satu ini tidak tau tentang bunga.

" heh...Sensei ni jenius tapi sangat bodoh kalau masalah seperti ini..." Kakashi hanya tertawa garing mendengar komentar dari Ino.

" bunga sakura itu membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh bunga yang lain..." kata Ino sambil merangkai bunga sakura. Kakashi tersenyum mengetahui arti bunga sakura tersebut.  
 _'persis seperti Yumi...dia selalu membawa kebahagiaan untukku...'_

" nih Sensei..." Ino memberikan bunganya yang sudah dia rangkai untuk Kakashi.

" arigatou..." Kakashi berjalan keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka.

" haiii...semoga kencan Sensei dengan Yumi sensei bisa berjalan lancar..." kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Walaupun tidak terlalu kentara, tapi wajah Kakashi sedikit memerah dan dia mempercepat jalannya.  
 _' dari mana dia tau?'_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _APARTEMEN YUMI_**

" oke sekarang aku sudah siap..." Yumi melihat dirinya di depan cermin sudap siap rapi. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Kakashi saja.

" jam berapa sekarang?" Yumi melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan sudah pukul 6.45 malam.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_

Kakashi berjalan sambil membawa bunga yang sudah dia beli di toko Yamanaka. Kakashi tiba – tiba berhenti setelah merasakan suatu kehadiran asing di sekitarnya.

" keluarlah..." Kata Kakashi dingin. Dengan cepat seorang ninja mencekik leher Kakashi lalu mengangkat Kakshi.

" akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu..."

" si—a—pa kau?" kata Kakshi sambil menahan rasa sakit di lehernya.

" huhh kau tidak perlu tau..." kata ninja itu. Kakashi tidak kehabisan akal, dia mengalirkan istrik di tangan ninja itu.

" arghh..." ninja itu langsung melepaskan cekikannya.

" _uhukkk..._ " seorang ninja kembali muncul memakai topeng dan melemparkan bom asap. Kaksahi langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya.  
 _'cihhh asapnya sangat tebal...'_ Kakashi menjadi tiadak waspada sampai – sampai dia tidak menyadari ada musuh sudah mendekat ke arahnya dan memukul Kakashi di bagian perut dengan cukup keras.

" arghhhh..."  
 _' Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya...'_ hal itu terus berlanjut, Kakashi tidak bisa menahan serangan dari musuhnya. Ada apa dengannya?  
 _' jangan – jangan? Bom asap tadi bukanlah bom asap?'_ Kakashi berdiri memandangi musuhnya yang hanya bertiga saja.

" kau sudah meyadarinya Hatake kalau ini bukanlah bom asap biasa?" kata salah satu ninja itu.

" cih...sudah kuduga..." kata Kaksahi. Para ninja itu tersenyum licik di balik topengnya. Kenapa mereka tidak terpengaruh? Tentu saja, mereka memakai topeng khusus agar mereka tidak menghirup bom asap tersebut, seperti masker.

Dua ninja tiba – tiba menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi.  
 _huh kemana mereka?'  
_ " kami di sini..." belum sempat Kakashi bereaksi, kedua ninja tersebut langsung mengunci kedua lengan Kakashi. Sementara ninja yang satunya langsung memukuli Kakashi bertubi – tubi. Tendangan terakhir ke arah perut Kakashi membuatnya terpental dan membentur pohon.

Kakashi sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya saat melihat para ninja itu kembali mendekatinya.

" kita bawa dia ke Akio-Sama..." salah satu ninja itu berkata.  
' _Akio-Sama?'_ pikir Kakashi dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah musuhnya.

" kau akan ikut dengan kami Hatake..."ninja itu kembali memukul Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi tidak sadar.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _APARTEMEN YUMI_**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi Kakashi tak kunjung datang. Ini membuat Yumi resah.

" ke mana Kakashi ini?" Yumi angat ingat ketika Kakashi mengajaknya kencan tadi malam. ** _  
_** _" kalau begitu akan ku jemput jam 7...dan aku tidak akan telat..."_ Yumi ingat betul cara Kakashi menyampaikan dan keseriusan kalau dia tidak akan telat hari ini, apalagi untuk kencan pertama mereka.  
 _'ada apa ini?kenapa aku merasa tidak enak?'_ waktu terus berjalan dan sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Kakashi masih belum juga datang.  
 _' lebih baik aku keluar dulu...perasaanku tidak nyaman...'_ Yumi memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan – jalan menyusuri jalan Konoha yang sudah gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh lampu jalan.  
 _' ada apa ini?kenapa rasanya hatiku sangat sakit?'_ Yumi mempercepat langkahnya tanpa tau arah tujuan.

 _'_ _apa itu?'_ setelah beberapa lama, Yumi melihat beberapa kunai tertancap di pohon dan di tanah. Yumi langsung menuju daerah tersebut. Mata Yumi membelalak ketika melihat tempat itu berantakan, seperti bekas ninja berkelahi.  
' _ini kan?...'_ Yumi mengambil hitae ate dari tanah yang sudah kotor dan sedikit robek.  
 _' ini punya Kakashi...'_ Yumi langsung terdiam setelah menyadari bahwa hitae ate ini milik Kakashi, seakan dunia sudah berhenti berputar. Dan tanpa sadar air mata Yumi mengalir.

Yumi kembali melihat sekitar dan menemukan sebuah scroll lalu membukanya...  
' JIKA KAU INGIN MELIHAT SANG COPY NINJA LAGI, KAU HARUS DATANG KE KOORDINAT INI...KOHASHI YUMI...'

Yumi tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi...dia sangat marah...mereka menggunakan Kakashi sebagai umpan untuk menjebaknya.

Yumi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor hokage untuk melpaorkan hal ini...dan melihat serangkai bunga sakura yang sudah tidak terlalu berbentuk...  
 _' ini pasti punya Kakashi...Bakashi...'_ Yumi melihat ada catatan di sana.  
' KAULAH YANG SELALU MEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAAN UNTUKKU...' Yumi kembali meneteskan air matanya.  
 _' Baka Kashi...'_ Yumi memegang erat bunga yang dipegangnya saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Yumi langsung berlari menuju Kantor Hokage.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KANTOR HOKAGE_**

"HOKAGE-SAMA...aku—Kakashi...kakashi di sandera..." Yumi langsung masuk ke ruang Hokage.

" heyy tenang dulu-..."

" BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG!" suara Yumi sedikit meninggi dan membuat Hokage sedikit terkejut.

" ahhh...maafkan aku Hokage-Sama..." Yumi menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah.

" tidak apa...tapi kau harus tenang dulu...lalu jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" Yumi menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

" ...kami berencana kencan...dia berjanji akan menjemputku jam 7, tapi dia tidak datang. Jadi...aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan – jalan. Dan saat aku berjalan di sekitar aku menemukan ini..." Yumi menunjukkan hitae ate dan bunga kepada Hokage beserta scroll berisi pesan ninja musuh.

" ini benar milik Kakashi?" tanya Hokage.

" aku sangat yakin Hokage-Sama..." kata Yumi dengan serius.

" kalau begitu aku akan mengirim tim penyelamat besok pagi..."

" aku ikut Hokage-Sama..." kata Yumi menyerobot perkataan Hokage.

" kau yang diincar mereka..."

" justru itu aku juga harus ikut...ini demi menyelamatkan Kakashi...aku takut kehilangan dia..." Yumi menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

" kau tidak perlu takut...Kakashi itu bukan ninja yang lemah...dan aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya..." Hokage tersenyum kecil ke arah Yumi.

Melihat Yumi yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata Hokage hanya menenangkan Yumi dengan memegang pundaknya.

" kau akan ikut dalam misi penyelamatan ini, jadi pulang dan beristirahatlah dulu..." kata Hokage. Yumi langsung menatap Hokage dengan tatapan 'benarkah?'.

" tapi pastikan kau jangan gegabah dan bertindak hal yang bodoh..." Yumi hanya mengangguk atas nasehat dari Hokage dan langsung pamit untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Hokage melihat keluar jendela dan menghela nafas pasrah.  
 _' pastikan dirimu baik –baik saja hatake...'_

 ** _TBC ..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Dingin, gelap...itu yang dirasakan Kakashi saat ini. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang dapat dilihatnya dari ruang gelap di tempatnya sekarang ini. Kondisi yang tidak begitu mengenakkan bagi Kakashi. Tangan Kakashi di rantai ke salah satu dinding dan yang lebih parah lagi, tangan Kakashi dirantai di atas kepalanya.  
 _' di tempat seperti ini lagi?'  
_  
" kau sudah bangun ternyata hatake..." ninja itu tinggi, lebih tinggi daripada Kakashi dan mempunyai badan yang lebih besar.

" biar ku tebak...kau Akio yang itu kan yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan Yumi?" kata Kakashi.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Kakashi aku ingin kau terus menjaga Yumi..." hokage berkata dengan serius.  
" pasti Hokage-Sama..."  
" kau juga harus tau kalau ninja yang mengincar adalah orang yang bernama Takeda Akio..."  
" kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengar namanya..."  
" dia itu orang yang haus kekuasaan...dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menguasai dunia shinobi, termasuk dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Yumi...dan dia pasti berusaha menguasai Konoha dan juga negara lannya..." Hokage memandang Kakashi berusaha menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sang Copy Ninja.  
" aku akan melindungi Yumi dan juga konoha...aku berjanji berada terus di samping Yumi..." kata Kakashi dengan wajah datar, namun cukup menyiratkan kalau dia benar – benar serius dengan hal yang dikatakannya._

" sepertinya kau sudah tau siapa diriku..." kata Akio dengan senyuman jahat.

" yupp hanya salah satu ninja yang cukup bodoh ingin menguasai dunia shinobi..." kata Kakashi dengan santai.

" kau pandai sekali bercanda..." tanpa aba – aba Akio melayang pukulan keras ke arah pelipis kiri Kakashi- ah lebih tepatnya ke arah mata kiri. Kakashi hanya menggeram kesakitan setelah dipukul cukup keras.

" kau cukup berani membuatku kesal dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu..."

" karena itu termasuk keahlianku..." Kakashi tersenyum meremehkan di balik maskernya.

" cukup bermain – mainnya Hatake...sekarang aku ingin tau kelemahan Yumi dan Konoha..." Akio dengan nada sangat mengancam.

" kau pikir aku tau?" dengan nada mengejek.

" kau tinggal memberitahuku hal itu dan kau bisa bebas..." tawaran Akio memang menggiurkan, tapi mana mungkin Kakashi mengkhianati Yumi dan desanya.

" aku lebih baik dikurung di sini daripada memberitahumu informasi apapun..."

" kau yang memilihnya Hatake..." Akio meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan seringai jahat. Entah apalagi yang ingin direncanakannya.  
 _' sepertinya nanti akan menyakitkan...'_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 _DESA KONOHA_

" Obito, Asuma, Gai, Rin, Kurenai, dan juga Yumi...kalian akan kuberi misi untuk menyelamatkan Kakakshi..." kata Hokage memberi perintah. Semua orang yang ada di ruang Hokage terkejut kecuali Yumi yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

" apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Obito dengan penuh rasa khawtir.

" Kakashi digunakan sebagai umpan untuk mendapatkan Yumi..." kata Hokage.

" apa yang dia mau dari Yumi?" kata Asuma dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

" sepertinya dia hanya ingin kekuatanku dan memanfaatkannya..." kali ini Yumi yang menjawab.

" jadi kapan kapan kami akan berangkat Hokage-Sama?" tanya Kurenai.

" aku ingin kalian berangkat sekarang...lebih cepat lebih baik..." kata Hokage menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai.

" dasar Teme..." kata Obito entah kepada siapa.

"koordinat tempatnya ada dengan Yumi. dan kapten kalian adalah Asuma..." Hokage melihat ke arah Asuma dan dia mengangguk.

" baiklah kita harus bergerak cepat...kita berkumpul lagi di gerbang Konoha dalam waktu 15 menit..." jelas Asuma.

" yosshhhh aku harus menyelamatkan rivalku..." kata Gai dengan semangat.

" kalian bisa bubar sekarang...Asuma dan Obito kalian tinggal dulu." Semua orang kecuali Asuma dan Obito pergi meninggalkan Ruang Hokage.

Asuma dan Obito menatap Hokage menunggu penjelasan dari Hokage.  
" kalian akan melawan orang yang bernama Takeda Akio..." kata Hokage membuka pembicaraan.

" sudah kuduga..." kata Obito dengan nada geram.

" kalian harus mengawasi Yumi...jangan sampai dia bertindak bodoh..."

" kami tau itu Hokage-Sama " kata Asuma.

" kalalu begitu aku akan menyerahkan misi ini untuk kalian..." keduannya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

_,,_,,_,,_

 _PINTU GERBANG KONOHA_

" oke, semua sudah kumpul?" tanya Asuma

" ummm obito..." Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" dasar anak itu...ga pernah berubah..."

" heyyy...maafkan aku...aku tadi habis membantu nenek – nenek membawa barangnya..." kata Obito tanpa bersalah.

" simpan alasanmu nanti..." Obito hannya mengangguk menanggapi Asuma.

Kurenai dan Rin melihat ke arah Yumi yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. Bahkan mereka semua melihat ke arah Yumi.  
 _' bertahanlah sebentar Kakashi...'_ pikir mereka semua dalam hati. Dan mereka melesat pergi.

_.._,,_,,_

 _DI SUATU TEMPAT..._

Satu pukulan kembali disarangkan ke bagian perut Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi harus menahan sakitnya untuk kesekian kali.

" _uhukk..._ ughhh kurasa kita akan melakukan ini sepanjang hari..." Kata Kakashi dengan senyum meremehkan.

" kau tau kami akan berhenti jika kau memberitahu semua informasi tentang Konoha dan Yumi..." kata salah satu ninja tersebut.

" huhh kalau begitu kalian tidak akan pernah tau..." ninja itu mengerutkan alisnya menandakan dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Kakashi. Tanpa aba- aba ninja itu memukul bagian kanan wajah Kakashi lalu langsung pergi dari sel tempat Kakashi berada.  
 _' ugghhh ini memang malam yang sangat panjang...atau ini pagi yang panjang...'  
_ yup...pagi yang panjang bagi Kakashi saat ini. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada disel itu dengan keadaan yang babak belur.

_,,_,,_,,_

" kita sudah dekat..." kata Asuma yang memimpin misi.

" sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu..." saran Obito.

" kau benar...kita harus mengisi tenaga dan sekaligus mengatur rencana..." kata Asuma. Seluruh anggota tim berhenti sesuai aba – aba dari Asuma.

Asuma menjelaskan rencana menyelematkan seksama dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh semua anggota tim.

" heiii Yumi-Chan..." sapa Rin.

" huh..ada apa?" tanya Yumi.

" kau tidak perlu terus memikirkannya..." kata Rin dengan pelan.

" bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya?dia orang yang sangat berarti buatku..." kata Yumi dengan senyuman sedih.

" ternyata memang benar kalau nama Kakashi itu adalah _Bakashi_..." kata Rin dengan tawa kecil.

" kenapa?" tanya Yumi.

" karena dia itu sangat bodoh...selalu membuat orang khawatir padanya..." kata Rin menampilkan senyuman. Yumi tertawa kecil setelah mendengar alasan dari Rin. Memang benar...Kakashi itu selalu membuat orang khawatir.

" baik istirahat kita cukup...kita harus lanjutkan perjalanan..." kata Asuma dengan mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

 _Time skip_

Kakashi nyaris saja tertidur kalau ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki.  
 _' mereka datang berdua...'_ Kakashi sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

" Kakashi..." Suara itu...suata yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Yumi..." Kakashi hanya bisa bersuara pelan karena sudah terlalu kelelahan.

Yumi dan Obito langsung mengikuti arah suara yang didengarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kakashi masih menggelantung di sebuah sel yang cukup gelap dengan keadaan banyk luka di tubuh Kakashi. Darah yang mengalir dari beberapa luka sayatan ditubuhnya dan sedikit merobek bajunya. Keadaan wajah yang membiru dan berdarah akibat pukulan. Dan mata kirinya yang kali ini sudah membengkak parah dan tidak mampu dibuka.

" KAKASHI..."

" kakashi..." Obito dan Yumi langsung membuka pintu sel yang terkunci dan melepaskan Kakashi.

" baka Kashi..." Yumi membaringkan Kakashi di pangkuannya dan mulai melakukan ninjutsu medis.

" _teme_...kau selalu membuatku khawatir..." kata Obito yang melihat kondisi temannya yang sudah babak belur.

" aku tidak bisa apa – apa...tanganku dirantai ke atas..."

" DIAM KAU..." kata Yumi tiba – tiba.

Kakashi merasakan setitik air jatuh ke pipinya dan menyadari kalau Yumi sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Kakashi mengusap wajah Yumi dengan perlahan menghapus air matanya.  
" aku baik – baik saja..." kata Kakashi dengan lembut.

" bakaa! Jangan katakan sepeti itu kalau kau tidak baik – baik saja..." Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil.

" sebaiknya kita keluar dulu dari sini...kau sembuhkn aku nanti saja...aku tidak tau kapan para ninja itu kembali lagi." Kata Kakashi berusaha bangkit.

" kau bisa jalan?" tanya Obito. Kakashi masih berusaha berdiri dan berjalan namun rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Kakashi terhenti. Obito menghela napas dan menopang Kakashi membantu dia berjalan.

" Arigatou..." kata Kakashi.  
" hn dasar kau _teme..._ "

Mereka masih berjalan keluar berharap tidak ada ninja musuh yang akan mereka jumpai. Namun sepertinya itu tidak terwujud saat Akio dan anak buahnya muncul di depan mereka.  
" mencoba kabur?" tanya Akio dengan sunyuman meremehkan.

" kau!..." Yumi mengaktifkan matanya dan menggunakan jutsunya.

" Yumi...jangan..." teriak Kakashi namun tidak dihiraukan Yumi.

" kau harus menemui kematianmu..."

 _ **TBC...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Asuma, Kurenai, Gai dan Rin melawan para ninja di sekitar luar bangunan.  
" ternyata mereka kuat juga..." kata Asuma yang memegang kunainya.

" ini akan menjadi seru...yoshhhh" kata Gai dengan semangat.

" sepertinya pertarungan ini akan menguras chakra..." kata Kurenai masih waspada.

" itu berarti aku sebagai ninja medis harus bersiap..." kata Rin.

" ada apa?kalian sudah menyerah ehh?ninja Konoha?" kata salah satu ninja musuh meremehkan.

" dalam mimpimu..." Asuma langsung menyerang ninja itu tanpa aba – aba, begitu juga yang lainnya.

 _Pooffff...  
_ " yo..." seorang pria dengan pakaian merah dan rambutnya yang berwarna putih panjang serta semacam tato di sekitar matanya dan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan mempunyai mata seperti mata ular tiba – tiba muncul.

" jiraya-Sama...Orochimaru..." kata Gai kaget.

" hnn sepertinya kita tepat waktu..." kata Orochimaru datar.

" ka-kalian?para sannin itu?"

" haaaa ternyata kalian tau kami ya..." kata Jiraya dengan energik. Para ninja musuh itu mendesis tidak suka.

" hey kalian berempat...sebaiknya kalian bantu mereka menyelamatkan si Hatake itu...biar kami yang urus di sini..." kata Jiraya.

" tapi-..." Rin berusaha menentang.

" tidak ada tapi...lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang..." kata Orochimaru datar. Mereka bereempat mengangguk dan langsung melesat pergi.

" aku akan membunuhmu..." Yumi mengaktifkan matanya dan menampilkan mata bewarna kuning tua dan tersirat dengan amarah. Akio hanya menampilkan seringai di wajahnya.

" kau kira bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan seperti itu?" Akio tiba – tiba tidak ada di depan Yumi lagi.  
 _' kemana dia?'_ Yumi merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.  
 _' Akio...'_ Akio melayang kan tendangan ke arah Yumi, beruntung Yumi bisa menghindari tendangan itu.

" Obito...kau bisa lepaskan aku..." kata Kakashi lelah.

" baka! Kondisimu masih lemah..."

" kau tidak bisa membiarkan Yumi bertarung sendiri..." Kakashi ada benarnya juga, bagaimanapun Yumi akan kehilangan intingnya saat dia sedang dalam amarah besar.

" kau...berhati –hatilah..." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" aku masih bisa bertarung..." Obito melihat mata kiri Kakashi yang bengkak, Obito mengerutkan alisnya.

" hn...pastikan dirimu baik – baik saja...Kakashi..."

Pertarungan antara Yumi dan Obito melawan Akio masih berjalan sengit. Sementara Kaakshi masih berjuang melawan beberapa ninja musuh yang menyerang dirinya.  
 _' sial...'_

" Konoha Senp ú..." Gai berhasil menyingkirkan musuh yang berusaha menyerang Kakashi.

" Gai..." Kakashi terkejut melihat ada Gai.

" Oyyy baka...jangan lupakan kami juga ada di sini..." kata Asuma sambil bertarung dengan musuhnya.

" Kakashi...aku akan menyembuhkan beberapa lukamu, terutama di matamu itu...kurenai-Chan?" Rin melihat ke arah Kurenai dengan tatapan seorang medis. Kurenai mengangguk.

" akan kupastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu kalian..." Rin mulai menyembuhkan beberapa luka Kakashi, termasuk matanya.

 _'_ _cihhh mereka semakin banyak saja...aku harus cepat...'  
_ dengan cepat Akio membentuk beberapa segel tangan...

" Katon : gokkakyu no jutsu..."  
 _' bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan jutsu itu dengan mudah?'  
_ Obito berusaha menghidari bola api yang tergolong cukup besar itu.  
 _' sialll dia berusaha memisahkanku dengan Yumi...'_

Yumi sudah sedikit kelelahan akibat penggunaan mata kanannya yang berlebihan.

Obito yang masih bertarung dengan bola api Akio yang terus di arahkan kepadanya melihat Akio yang dengan cepat ke arah Yumi.  
"YUMIIII..." Obito tidak melihat ada sebuah bola api di belakangnya, dan dia terlamabat menyadarinya dan terkena jutsu itu.

Akio dengan cepat berlari ke arah Yumi.  
 _'kena kau...'_

" OBITO..." Yumi melihat keadaan Obito yang sedang tergeletak di tanah menahan sakit.

" mau kemana kau?" Akio tiba – tiba muncul di depan Yumi dan mencekik leher Yumi

"ughh...a-apa y-yang k-kau i-inginkan?".

" huhhhh sekarang saatnya aku akan membuatmu menjadi bonekaku..." sebuah simbol di tangan kanannya tiba – tiba bercahaya dan Yumi mulai mengerang kesakitan.

BUGHHHHHH...

Entah datang dari mana...yang pasti Akio terlempar cukup jauh akibat pukulan telak di perutnya.  
 _' apa itu tadi?'  
_ Akio melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat seorang Kakashi. Chakra putih sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sebuah...

" kau memang sebuah kejutan Hatake...ku kira kau tidak mewarisi chakra putih itu..." Akio berdiri dengan mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

" ohhh dan matamu itu...aku tidak menyangkanya..." kata Akio sambil tersenyum licik. Kakashi hanya berdiri dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi, oh dan di mata kanannya...sharingan.

" Obitoooo..." Rin menadatangi Obito yang masih terkapar. Obito melihat ke arah Kakashi berdiri...dan sukses membuat matanya membulat.  
 _' tidak mungkin...bagaimana bisa Kakashi punya dua mata sharingan?'_

Asuma dan yang lainnya mendatangi Obito sambil membawa Yumi yang pingsan.

" hei Obito kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kurenai.

" iya...tapi Kakashi..."

" kau pasti merasa ada yang berbeda kan?" tanya Asuma dan Obito mengangguk pelan termasuk yang lain.

" rivalku...auranya sangat berbeda...lebih dingin dan...gelap." kata Gai.  
DUARRR...mereka semua beralih ke sumber suara di mana Kakashi sedang bertarung dengan Akio.  
" dia sangat kuat..." kata Obito yang sudah dalam posisi duduk. Saat ini semua anak buah Akio dan juga Akio bekerja sama menyerang Kakashi.

" apa kita tidak bisa membantunya?" tanya Rin denan nada sedih.

" tidak! Kita tidak bisa membantunya...Kakashi yang sekarang...bukanlah Kakashi..." kata Asuma tegas.

" Asuma benar...dia bukan Kakashi..." kata Obito yang melihat Kakashi dari tadi.

Pertarungan masih sengit. Namun sangat terlihat kalau Kakashi masih mendominasi mengalahkan mereka.  
 _' cihhh aku tidak menyangka chakra putih itu sangat kuat...dan lagi tangan kananku masih belum bisa digunakan...'_

" itu Hatake Kakashi?" tanya Orochimaru tiba – tiba datang dengan Jiraya.

" seperinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu..." kata jiraya.

" apa maksudnya...Jiraya-Sama?" tanya Kurenai.

" maksudnya... _dia_ bukan Kakashi..." kata Jiraya datar. Orochimaru dan Jiraya mendekati area pertarungan Kakashi dan Akio.

Satu serangan dari Kakashi mengenai Akio dan membuat dia harus menahan sakit lagi.

" Kakashi..." Jiraya berusaha memanggil Kakashi, namun nihil, Kakashi sama sekali tidak menoleh.

" aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Legenda Sannin..." kata Akio.

 _' kalau seperti ini...aku tidak akan punya peluang...'_

" kau ternyata..." kata Orochimaru.

" sepertinya sekarang aku akan mengakui kekalahanku...tapi aku pasti akan datang lagi...camkan itu..." Akio tiba – tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap.  
sementara itu Kakashi berusaha mengejar Akio namun dihentikan oleh Jiraya dan langsung menempelkan sebuah kertas dan berhasil menahan chakra putih tersebut.  
Kakashi langsung jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan dan juga lukanya yang bertambah banyak.

" dasar...anak ini menyusahkan saja..." kata Jiraya sambil membawa Kakashi.

" sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa..." saran Orochimaru.

 _Time skip_

Sayup – sayup Yumi mendengar suara beberapa orang sedang berbicara. Perlahan Yumi menggerakkan jari tagannya, lalu membuka matanya.  
" ahh kau sudah sadar?" Yumi di sapa dengan suara perempuan yang tak lain adalah Rin.

" Rin..." Yumi berusaha bangkit.

" heii jangan banyak bergerak dulu...kau hampir kehabisan chakra." Yumi akhirnya mebaringkan dirinya lagi.

" Kakashi...bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Yumi dengan nada khawatir.

" kau tidak usah khawatir...si Baka itu sedang dalam perawatan..." kata Rin sambil tersenyum kecil. Mau tak mau Yumi ikut teresenyum.

" OBITOOOO KE SIINI KAU! LUKAMU HARUS DIURUS..." teriak Shizune.

" baiklah Shizune-Chan..." Obito akhirnya mengalah, takut kena imbasnya dari Shizune.

" dasar..." kata Asuma.

" semoga operasinya lancar..." hanya itu yang diharapkan dari Kurenai saat mereka menunggu Tsunade di ruang operasi.

" Rivalku itu adalah seorang ninja elit...dia pasti sehat lagiii" kata Gai semangat.

Lampu tanda operasi akhirnya mati...dan mereka menunggu Tsunade untuk keluar. Dan benar saja...saat Tsunade baru keluar Kurenai, Asuma dan Gai langsung mendatangi Tsunade dengan tatapan 'bagaimana keadaan Kakashi?'.

" huhh Kakashi akan hidup...hanya saja mata kirinya saat ini belum bisa digunakan akibat bengkak parah...dan luka yang lainnya juga sudah kuurus, jadi kalian tenang saja..." mendengar perkataan tsunade, mereka semua bisa bernapas lega.

" lebih baik aku melaporkan misi ini ke Hokage-Sama..." kata Asuma.

_,,_,,_,,_

 _Time skip_

Keesokan harinya semua genin asuhan Kakashi dan Yumi datang ke rumah sakit.  
" ahhh Yumi-Sensei..." Rei mendekati Yumi yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

" syukurlah Sensei baik – baik saja..." kata Kana dengan senyuman kecil.

" Sensei membuat kami khawatir..." kata Sai.

" maaf tapi kalian belum bisa mengunjungi Kakashi-San..." kata Salah seorang perawat.

" kenapa?" tanya Naruto kecewa.

" _Dobe..._ itu artinya Sensei masih perlu istirahat tanpa gangguan..." kata Sasuke.

" kapan lagi kami bisa mengunjunginya?" tanya Sakura.

" mungkin kalian bisa kembali lagi besok." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan perawat itu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

" sebaiknya kita jenguk Yumi-Sensei dulu..." kata Sakura dan mendapat respon anggukan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Ohayoooo Yumi-Sensei..." sapa Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan Yumi.

" kalian tidak mengunjungi Kakashi-Sensei?" tanya Rei.

" sudah...tapi kami ga dibolehin masuk..." kata Naruto dengan wajah yang kecewa.

" besok kami akan mengunjunginya lagi..." kata Sakura.  
 _' Kakashi...semoga dia cepat sembuh...'_ dalam batin Yumi.

" ne...Sensei kenapa?mengkhawatirkan Kakashi-Sensei yaaa?" tanya Rei dengan nada jahil.

" tentu saja..." kata Yumi lemah.

" Sensei ga perlu sedih...Kakashi Sensei itu ninja yang kuat..." kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. Yumi tidak menahan senyumannya kali ini.  
 _' itu benar...Kakashi itu orang yang kuat...'_

" ternyata banyak juga yang megunjungimu..." kata Tsunade.

" Tsunade-Baachan..." kata Rei dan Naruto bersamaan.

" bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" kata Tsuande sambil mendekat ke arah Yumi.

" lebih baik dari yang kemarin..." kata Yumi.

" baguslah...aku akan melakukan pengecekan terakhir dan sore nanti kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit...dan kalian anak – anak..." Tsunade menatap ke arah para genin,

"dan kalian...bisa keluar dari ruangan ini...SEKARANG!" kata Tsunade dengan menekankan kata terakhir dan membuat semua genin keluar dengan segera.

" mereka itu..." Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah para genin, sementera Yumi hanya tertawa kecil.

" Shisou...Kakashi...?" tanya Yumi dengan nada penuh harap kalau Kakashi baik – baik saja.

" keadaanya stabil. Luka di tubuhnya sudah mulai pulih...tapi untuk saat ini dia harus istirahat..." Yumi merasa senang sampai – sampai dia tersenyum lebar.

" istirahatlah lagi...supaya kau bisa menjenguk kekasihmu itu..." Tsunade pergi dengan menampilkan senyuman. Perkataan Tsunade membuat Wajah Yumi merona.

 _Time skip...setelah beberapa hari..._

Perlahan Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya. Lalu ia perlahan membuka matanya...terlihat sebuah siluet seorang perempuan tengan tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya.  
" huh...Kakashi?kau sudah bangun?" kata Yumi sambil mempoisikan dirinya duduk tegap.

" hn...kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Kakashi.

" ahhh itu karena..."

" aku senang kau menemaniku di sini..." Kakashi tersenyum di balik selimut yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

" KAKASHI SENSEIIII...!" Naruto langsung menyerbu dan memeluk Kakashi.

" uhukkk...Naruto...heii...aku baru saja bangun..." kata Kakashi yang terkejut.

" Kakashi senseiii...jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi..." kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam ke arah Senseinya.

" hn..." Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan komentar pendek.

" akhirnya kau sudah bangun ya... _teme..._ kasihan Yumi-Chan yang menungguimu semalaman..." kata Obito yang baru datang.

" aku baru saja bangun dan kau sudah memanggilku _teme..._ dasar _dobe..."_ Naruto dan Sasuke melihat interaksi antara Obito dan Kakashi yang terasa familiar.

 _' serasa familiar...'_ pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.  
" baiklah kalian semua...berhenti gosip...sekarang aku akan memeriksa Kakashi dulu." Kata Rin yang sudah membawa perlengkapan medis.

" baiklah rin-Neee" kata Naruto.

 _Time skip...again..._

" tadi itu kunjungan yang cukup melelahkan..." kata Kakashi.

" tentu saja...kami ini selalu menunggu kau sadar Bakashi..." kata Yumi.  
ruangan Kakashi kini hanya tinggal Kakashi dan Yumi saja.

" ughhh..." Kakashi mencoba duduk namun sepertinya beberapa luka di tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

" jangan dipaksakan..." kata Yumi sambil membantu Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya.

" arigatou...Yumi..." kata Kakashi.

" jangan hanya berterima kasih denganku...berterima kasih juga dengan yang lain..." kata Yumi.

" maksudku...arigatou karena selalu berada di sampingku..." kata Kakashi dengan senyumannya. (karena tidak orang, Kakashi berani saja menampilkan wajahnya di depan Yumi). Yumi tersenyum lembut.

" bukankah memang sudah seharusnya...?" kata Yumi.

" kau harus harus istirahat dulu..." Yumi beranjak dari tempatnya, namun dengan cepat dihentikan Kakashi.

" Yumi...aku mencintaimu..." kata Kakashi. Yumi tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, dia berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan mencium kening Kakashi.

" aku juga mencintaimu..." Kakashi tersenyum dan mentup kembali matanya.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **CERITANYA MASIH BELUM SELESAI...  
RENCANYA BAKAL DISELESAIKAN SETELAH UJIAN SEMESTER...  
BIASA...MASIH ANAK SEKOLAHAN...  
JADI TUNGGU DULU YA CHAPTER TERAKHIRNYA...**_

 _ **MOHON DI REVIEW...ARIGATOU...**_


	10. EPILOG

**_BEBERAPA BULAN KEMUDIAN..._**

" Kakashi Sensei...!" Naruto menyapa saat melihat Kakashi dan langung mendatanginya.

" Yo Naruto...ada apa ?" tanya Kakashi.

" tidak...aku hanya ingin menyapa saja..." kata Naruto.

" ne Kalian berdua sedang kencan ya..?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

" kau sudah melihatnya sendiri Naruto..." ternyata Kakashi tidak sendiri dia datang bersama dengan Yumi...oh dan sambil pegangan tangan.

" Kau sedang apa di sini Naruto?" tanya Yumi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" aku sedang menunggu pervy sage..." kata Naruto semangat.

" Kakashi Sensei..." Kakashi melihat ke arah sumber Sakura dan melihat Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan menuju ke tempat Kakashi.

" Ahh ada Yumi Sensei juga..."

" kau juga sedang menunggu Jiraiya-Sama?" tanya Yumi.

" tentu tidak! Aku ingin mendatangi Tsunade-Shisou...aku akan menjadi ninja medis..." kata Sakura bangga.

" baguslah..." kata Yumi.

" bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Yumi.

" Sasuke? Dia sedang latihan dengan Orochimaru...entah apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu..." Kata Kakashi santai.

" hmmmm... Kakashi Sensei tidak membaca buku mesum itu?" tanya Sakura polos.

" hehhh mana mungkin Kakashi Sensei mau membaca buku itu kalau di sampingya ada Yumi Sensei..." kata Naruto menjawab Sakura.

" kau benar..." sahut Sakura. Kakashi hanya tertawa garing mendengar komentar dari muridnya.

" Yoooo Kakashi...sedang kencan ya?" kata Jiraiya yang datang tiba –tiba.

" ah Jiraiya-Sama..." kata Kakashi. Jiraiya lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke Kakashi.

" ne Kakashi...kau sudah mempraktikkan isi buku icha – icha itu?" tanya Jiraiya dengan seringai mesumnya. Dengan otomatis wajah Kakashi memerah. Untung saja dia pakai masker.

" ahhh itu adalah urusanku..." kata Kakashi sambil tertawa garing.

" ne pervy sage ayo kita mulai latihannya..." kata Naruto memaksa.

" baiklah...hey Kakashi...jangan lupa praktikkan..." kata Jiraiya sambil menuju kembali ke lapangan latihan.

" Kalau begitu aku juga pergi...nanti aku di marahi Tsunade Shisou kalau telat..." Sakura langsung berlari menjauh dari Kakashi dan Yumi.

" apa maksud Jiraiya-Sama tentang praktik?" tanya Yumi sambil melotot tajam ke arah Kakashi.

" itu-...tidak usah kau pikirkan...lebih baik sekarang kita cari makan saja..." Kata Kakashi sedikit gugup.

_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KEDAI DANGO_**

" ku kira kau akan mengajakku kencan ke tempat yang romantis..." kata Yumi.

" tapi kau kan suka makan dango..." kata Kakashi acuh.

" ternyata kau bukan pria yang romantis..." kata Yumi.

" aku bisa saja menjadi pria yang _romantis..._ "

" terserah kau saja Bakashi..." kata Yumi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kakashi.

.

.

Yumi dan Kakashi dengan tenang memakan dangonya dan kali ini Kakashi dapat dengan tenang menghabiskan dangonya.  
" hei Kakashi...kenapa tim geninmu di latih oleh legenda Sannin?" tanya Yumi.

" pertama, aku punya banyak permitaan misi dan aku pasti akan sering menjalani misi solo...yang kedua, Naruto butuh guru yang lebih baik daripada aku, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke..." kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

" tapi kau kan Sensei yang hebat..."

" kau kira aku bisa mengajrkan Sakura ninjutsu medis? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sakura itu cocok jadi ninja medis..."

" tapi semua itu di mulai darimu juga kan?kalau kau tidak membuat mereka mengerti tentang kerja sama tim dan juga tekad kuat mana mungkin mereka akan rajin latihan seperti ini" kata Yumi dengan senyum.

" sepertinya..." kata Kakashi acuh

" tapi tidak terasa ya...mereka semua sudah mulai kuat...padahal baru beberapa bulan..." kata Yumi.

" hn..." mereka berdua teringat lagi dengan masa – masa latihan dulu.

.

.

" hey Kashi..."

" ada apa?"

" temani aku memancing..." kata Yumi sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

" huh?"

" ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau..." kata Yumi ngambek.  
 _' astaga dia ngambek lagi...'_

" baiklah...akan ku temani..." ucap Kakashi pasrah.

" yeyyyy...kalau begitu ayo..." ajak Yumi.

" iya...iya..."

_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _SUNGAI ANTAH BERANTAH..._**

" Ishhhh kenapa ikannya gak makan umpan punyaku sih?!" Yumi menggerutu dengan kesal karena sudah setengah jam menunggu ikannya ga menyambar umpan Yumi. Perlu diketahui kalau mancing ini salah satu hobi Yumi lho.

" tunggu saja..." kata Kakashi dengan malas. Yumi memicingkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi.

.

.

Muncul sebuah ide untuk menjahili Kakashi di kepala Yumi.  
Sambil menunggu ikan, Kakashi masih asyik membaca buku favoritnya.

.

.

 _Byurrrrr_

 _._

 _._

" HAHAHAHAHA! Kena kau Bakashi..." Yumi tertawa keras karena melihat Kakaashi yang sudah basah kuyup olehnya.

" jadi kau menyatakan perang hah?" kata Kakashi dengan seringai di wajahnya yang sangat nampak karena Kakashi sudah membuka maskernya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kakashi langsung mengejar Yumi ke sungai dan terjadilah perang air. (kencan yang aneh...).

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti tanpa tau siapa pemenangnya. Mereka berdua berbaring di tepi sungai sambil merasakan sejuknya udara.

.

.

" aku sangat lelah..." kata Yumi terengah – engah lalu memejamkan matanya. Kakashi memandangi wajah Yumi yang entah membuatnya merasa bahagia. Kakashi memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Yumi dan menyentuh wajah Yumi dengan lembut.

.

.

Merasa ada sentuhan di wajahnya, Yumi membuka matanya, dan melihat Kakashi sedang menyentuh wajahnya. Yumi melihat lagi mata Kakashi.  
 _' mata yang sayu...tapi sekarang memancarkan kebahagiaan...bukan lagi kesedihan...'_ Yumi terus menatap Kakashi dan tersenyum ke arahnya. _  
' Kakashi...kau adalah hal terindah yang ada dalam hidupku...selalu ada di sampingku saat aku senang, sedih...tetaplah berada di sampingku... Kakashi...'_

 _._

 _._

Kakashi membalas senyuman dari Yumi dan terus membelai wajah Yumi.  
 _' Yumi...kau orang yang pertama yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang...kau orang yang selalu ada di pikiranku...di hatiku...dan kau adalah orang yang akan selalu kulindungi...'_ Kakashi tersenyum dengan lembut.  
" Yumi...aku mencintaimu..." setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, Kakashi langsung mencium lembut bibir Yumi.

" aku juga mencintaimu Kakashi..."

 ** _BEBERAPA BULAN YANG LALU...(FLASHBACK)_**

 _Tok..tok...tokkk  
" Hokage-Sama..." kata Obito sambil masuk ke dalam ruang Hokage._

 _" ahh Obito? Bagaimana keadaan Kakashi?" tanya Hokage langsung._

 _" dia baik – baik saja Hokage-Sama..."_

 _" baguslah...jadi kau ada perlu apa?" wajah Obito berubah serius._

 _" ini tentang Kakashi...saat aku menyelamatkannya...aku melihat Kakashi bertarung...tapi aku merasa itu bukanlah Kakashi yang aku kenal..._ _ **dia**_ _sesuatu yang lain..."_

 _" jadi kau sudah tau kalau ada hal lain dalam Kakashi?" tanya Hokage yang menatap lurus ke arah Obito._

 _" Hokage-Sama kau juga tau?" tanya Obito terkejut._

 _" tentu saja aku tau...ayahnya merupakan salah satu ninja yang kupercaya...dan ada banyak hal yang tidak kalian ketahui tentang clan Hatake, termasuk juga Kakashi" Hokage menghela nafasnya._

 _" jadi aku memang tidak berhalusinasi saat melihat sharingan di mata kanannya..." kata Obito._

 _" ya kau tidak berhalusinasi..." Hokage berhenti, lalu melanjutkan..._

 _" itu karena Kakashi juga keturunan uchiha..."_

 ** _THE END..._**

 **akhirnya selesai juga...**

 **ini bakal ada sequelnya...**

 **tapi untuk cerita selanjutnya yang bakal publish adalah pairing Kakasaku...  
" MY MATH TEACHER"**

 **tunggu aja ya ceritanya...**


End file.
